Follow me back into the sun
by MaryS.23
Summary: He was cold, scarctastic, and...was her family s most hated adversary. But that didn t stop Elizabeth Black from wanting Severus Snape with all her heart. And with a few magical twists of fate, she has a forbbiden night with him ,that untangles something that neither of them could control. SSx OC AU
1. Chapter 1

**My first story , I hope it´ll be good **

**Name : Follow me back into the sun**

**Summerie : He was cold, scarctastic, and...was her family´s most hated adversary. But that didn´t stop Elizabeth Black from wanting Severus Snape with all her heart. And with a few magical twists of fate, she has a forbbiden night with him ,that untangle something that neither of them could control. **

**The plot : James Potter has a twin named Jamie ,who marries Sirius Black and has two kids with her : Elizabeth "Effy" Black and Charles "Chuck" Black.  
**

**Couple :Severus Snape/ OC**

**Writer´s note : Enjoy reading.**** The story focus in Snape and OC. He is obviously way older than her, but there will not be student/teacher relationship. The first chapters will only be about Effy and her life.  
And Snape will be out of character since he is very complicated to write. And it´ll be slighlty AU. **

**Reviews and constructive cristism are welcome! Thank you ,enjoy! (: **

* * *

November 1979

It was a rainy Tuesday when the Maurders, Lily Potter, Jamie ( James 'twin sister) and Emily Lestrange were sitting in the house of Sirius

"I can´t believe it has been two years since we graduated" –Said Sirius Blak putting his arm around his wife , Jamie Black nee Potter

"I can´t believe you actually graduated" –Jamie said smirking. Sirius chuckled and kissed her

"Well I had to do a couple of favors to McGonagall" –Sirius said winking

Jamie punch him playfully on the arm – "You are such an idiot"

"Yet you love me" – Sirius once again kissed his wife but this time he did it more passionate

James Potter cleared his throat- "No matter how much time passes ,it´s still weird"

"Oh come on! We have been married for four years!"- said Sirius. He proposed to Jamie when they were 16 and they got marry a month after that.

"She is my twin"- James snapped – "It´s like…. "– He stoke out his tongue- "Weird"

"It can´t be less weird than you two"- said Jamie- "I mean, Lily and you practically hated each other"

"Are you insane?"- Emily Lestrange butted in – "The whole world was waiting for those two idiots to finally accept they love each other."

Lily laughed-" That´s so not true"

"It is" –Emily replied- "By our fifth year everyone knew you two have feelings for each other"

"Yeah, except James and Lily"- Jamie added, and everyone burst out laughing

"What about you guys?"- asked James – "Moony,Wormtail , anyone especial?"

Remus Lupin blushed while Peter Pettigrew shifted uncomfortably on his seat – "No" – said Remus quietly

"Me neither"- said Peter Pettigrew

"What about you Ems?" –Asked Lily – "What happened to Paolo?"

Emily rolled her eyes- "He is a jerk. All mens are jerks but this was like the...jerkiest."

"Why, what happened?" –asked Lily concerned

"Oh I just told him that one day I want to have a baby and he left so quickly that he left a Paolo shape hole on my wall" – Emily said bitterly-" Coward"

"He is an idiot"- Jamie said supportably – "You can do better Ems."

"Yeah"- Emily sipped her fire whiskey – "Anyway, what big news did you have for us?"

Sirius and Jamie exchanged a nervous look, Sirius opened his mouth but Jamie cut him in-" We just wanted to tell you how important you are for us."

Lily browed furrowed-" That doesn't sound like you. Is something wrong?"

Jamie grabbed a bunch of Chocolate frogs and stuffed it into her mouth. – "No, not all" – Jamie said between bits

Emily wrinkled her nose- "Eww Jamie. the last time you ate so many chocolate frogs ….Ah!" – She covered her mouth with her hands –"NOOOOO!"

Jamie bit her lip –"What?"

Emily´s eyes flickered to Sirius, then back to her. She patted enthusiastically Remus´s shoulder- "Jamie Elizabeth Potter, you are pregnant!"

"How did you know?" – Jamie cried jumping from her seat, chocolate crumbs in her blouse

"Because you hate chocolate! "– Emily shot back

"Padfoot is that true?"- James asked surprised

Sirius nodded eagerly –"Our first boy!"

James gave Sirius a massive hug, patting hardly on his back –"You guys work fast"

"Why didn´t you want to tell us?" –Asked Emily

"Because…you just tell us that you want a baby. I didn´t want you to hate me" – Jamie squeaked holding Emily´s hands

"I will totally hate you if you didn´t tell me!"– Emily hugged Jamie- "I´m so happy for you"

"How much do have?"- Asked Remus

"Four months! "– Everybody gaped at her- "I´m hiding it with some weird charm I discovered. You know like the first time…with Effy"

A year later Jamie and Sirius got they marry ,Elizabeth Black was born, since they were still a Hogwarts ,Jamie created a new charmed that helped her hide her pregnancy, only McGonagall , Dumbledore and of course her parents knew. Dumbledore allowed her continue studying but took some classes away from her.

The hugs and congratulations began. Remus hugged tenderly Jamie , while Sirius and Peter gave each other high fives.

But Lily just sat there, jiggling her foot up and down, chewing on her pinky nail. James sighted heavily. Lily gave him a pleading smile. James scratched the back of his head.  
Lily titled her head ,arching her eyebrows. – _Please_- She mouthed at him.

_Fine_- He mouthed back

"What´s up with you two?" –Asked Jamie resting her head on Sirius ´shoulder – "Where is my congratulation?"

Lily beamed – "Where is_ my_ congratulation?"

"Oh my god!" –Emily cried, again patting hard Remus' shoulder –"You are also pregnant!"

"Yessss!" – Lily squeaked

"I'm so happy for you" – cried Jamie hugging her sister-in- law – "It was about time"

Sirius laughed – "My boy is having a cousin!"

The room broke again in cheers and laughter. For about five minutes , none of them remembered there was a war outside.

Emily began blinking very fast, trying to contain the tears. Lily noticed that she was about to cry and touched Emily´s arm- "Oh honey, please don´t cry. I didn´t meant for you to feel bad .I´m so sorry it´s just that this days we don´t get to have much time together and I…"

"Don´t be silly .I´m not crying because I´m sad "– Emily hiccupped- "I´m just very very happy for my two best friends"

Jamie stuck out her lower lip- "Oh come here" – She pulled Emily into a hug – "I love you Emily Lestrange"

"And I love you Jamie Black"- She said burring her head in Jamie´s long black hair- "I´m really very happy for you"

" Is it bad that this turns me on?" – Sirius whispered to James

"Mate"- James punched Sirius on the arm- "Again, it´s my sister we are talking about! There are things I don´t need to know."

Ignoring Sirius ´commentary Lily continued- "Ems, you are like our sister. My son or daughter, will certainly call you auntie Emily"

Emily laughed – "Who would say? Us been friends"- Emily Lestrange was the youngest of the Lestranges. Back in Hogwarts she was sorted in Slytherin but still remaind friends with Jamie who she met when Mrs Lestrange passed out when they were nine. After that Jamie owled her everyday to make sure she was fine and they become best friends. She started hanging with Lily in her fourth year of Hogwarts ,much to her family dismay

"Yeah, you were such a…. bitch" – Lily said looking slightly embarrassed, since she was still cagey about swearing

"I´m still a bitch "–Emily crossed her arms – "But I´m a good bitch. And hey you were a total nerd"

"I was not!"- Lily exclaimed

"You enjoy the first day of school, doing homework , the books and all that stuff" – Emily pointed out

"Well yeah, but I like ...you know learning"

Emily and Jamie exchanged a look – "NERD!"

"But you know it´s a good thing" – Emily added – "You can totally kick my ass. You are way better than me"

"Well but I don´t have my own upmarket clothing shop" – Lily said. Emily was the owner of a clothing shop in Diagon Alley called Twilfitt and Tatting's , before her father died ,he gave her the money to put that store, and since there were not many wizarding clothes shop, she become very successful.

Just then a three year old girl entered the room – "I pretty"- She said holding a black eye shadow on her hand. Both of her eyes were covered in black make up

All heads swiveled to her – "Effy, why are you awake?" – Asked her mother kneeling besides the little girl

"My eyes couldn´t close"- She whined

"And you paint your eyes like a raccoon?" – Sirius picked up Effy, kissing her cheek – "I knew she´ll be weird"- He muttered to Jamie who smacked the back of his head.

"I pretty"- She repeated applying the makeup to Sirius, everyone laughed

"Yes you are" –said her uncle James proudly – "You are a Potter"

"You mean she is a Black. We are extremely good looking you know"- said Sirius grinning

"Merlin Padfoot, you must be careful .Imagine all the boys who will want to date this princess"- said Remus shaking her little hand

"Well if they want to keep all their body parts, they better stay away from my little girl"- Said Sirius nuzzling his nose with hers

"Yeah, no boy will date my shorty unless we approved it" – James said taking Effy from Sirius´ arms –" He´ll have three uncles to impress, right Eff?"

"Yes uncle Prongs"- The little girl replied wrapping her arms around his neck

"Remember shorty. He must be a Gryffindor" - James teased - "Never a Slytherin or else I´ll disowned you"

Effy nodded -"Yes uncle Prongs"

"Like my daughter will date a Slytherin "- Sirius snorted -" Over my death body"

"Stinky Slytherin" -Effy stuck out her tongue and everyone burst out laughting

"That´s right shorty" -James chukled kissing her cheek

"Give me my kid" –said Jamie – "This little princess must go to sleep. Say goodbye Eff."

"Good bye auntie Lily, Good bye auntie Elimy , Good bye uncle moony, good bye uncle Prongs" – She said blowing them kisses

"That´s a lot of goodbyes" - Sirius said – "But you missed your uncle Wormtail"

Effy shook her head- "No he is mean"

"No, he is just not good looking"- joked Sirius – "But he is good"

"No he is bad"- Effy said pointing at him –"Bad"

Peter Petegrew tried to reach her- "Oh beautiful girl, I´m your dad´s friend"

"No no he is bad"- Effy said trying to get away from him

Jamie stared wryly at Effy- "He is your uncle Wormtail Eff, remember he gave you that cute little ...rat"

"No no he is mean!"- Effy cried

"She is just tired" –said Jamie stroking her hair – "I´ll tucked her to bed"

"I´ll go with you"- said Sirius following his wife – "We´ll be right back"

They went to Effy´s room and Jamie dropped her gently in the bed, sitting beside her - "Time to sleep sweetheart"

Sirius flopped on her other side - "Want a nursery ryhme ?"

Effy nodded- "Yes daddy"

Jamie covered her mouth - "I have to go to the loo"- She gave a quickly kiss to Effy and strode out

"Okay princess ,which one do you want?" - He asked scanning all the children books that where on her room

"deeds" - Effy said

"The creppy one" - Sirius muttered taking out an old muggle book - "A man of words and not of deeds  
Is like a garden full of weeds ..."

"Daddy" -Effy interrupted him

"Yes, honey? "

"I love you" -She said caressing his cheek

Sirius put the book aside, surprised -" And I love you ,princess"

Effy smiled and closed her eyes ,ready to sleep. Sirius stared at his little girl ,she was the perfect combination of Jamie and him, and he was going to to everything in his power to protect his family. But maybe if he had asked Effy why she said that Peter was bad, he would had found out, that one day Effy accidenlty walked in when Peter was washing his hands, and saw the dark mark that everyone feard. And maybe Sirius wouldn´t trust Peter at all. Because we all know what happened. Just two years and a half later , Peter betrayed his friends.


	2. unwanted

In a blink of an eye Remus Lupin life changed 180 degrees. James and Lily Potter were murder by Lord Voldemort. His old friend Peter Pettigrew was murder by one of his closest friend, Sirius Black. His stomach heaved only to think about it. Years of friendship were destroyed by the hidden insanity of Black. He still couldn´t believe it, better said he didn´t want to believe it. Sirius Black was reckless, self-centered, a bully, yes. But murder? No way!. Yet the facts were in there, the deaths of his friends were the most painful prove. He sold the Potter to Voldemort and when poor Peter confronted Black, he killed him. Forgetting all the moments they passed, forgetting the special bond the four of them have, forgetting they swore to be friends forever.

Remus followed Dumbledore as they passed the white- brick walls of St Mungus. He was surprise that he was able of walking. Everything felt so surreal like he was still dreaming and everything as a nightmare; he pinched himself to prove if he was asleep. He felt the pain in his arm even though it didn´t compared to the pain his heart was filling right now, but he indeed was awake.

Remus stood abruptly when he saw a 5 year old girl curled up on a blue chair in the waiting room. With a toddler by her side. He had been felt so numb in the past hour that he totally forgot he was in St Mungus

"What are we doing here?" He asked at Dumbledore, who had his eyes fixed on the little girl

He sighted defeated, turning around to face Remus, Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder- "She is your god daughter, am I righ? – Remus nodded when he wasn´t able of finding his voice. He recall the exact moment when Sirius and Jamie ask him to be the god father of their child. He felt so stupid right now, he had totally forgotten about Sirius' children

"Are they alright? "–He whispered, a lump formed on his throat

"The aurors went to Sirius house and found her alone. Hagrid brought the boy here after he left Harry with her mother´s sister"- said Dumbledore – "As you know all the Potter family is…death and Sirius , has already been imprison. Their grandmother refuses to take care of them. They only have you Remus"

Remus felt like if someone send him a stunning spell, his limbs hurt so bad as if he was being cruciate. Harry! Did Dumbledore mean what he thought he meant? No, he wasn´t prepared for this. Just as he was about to turned around and leave. The little girl noticed him ,she stand up ,waking the auror who was guarding her and the little boy and cried his name – "Uncle Moony, Uncle Moony!" – She ran towards him

Remus involuntarily clenched his fists, not daring to look at her. He pretended he didn´t see her and whirled around, but Dumbledore stop him- "Remus they are just victims"

"Uncle Moony!" –She cried a little bit louder seen that he didn´t turned around- " Please take me out of here!"

How can he be such a moron an ignore her? Of course she was innocent. He turned around ,and lift her up –" I´m here sweetie"- He felt her tiny arms curled around her neck

"I´m scared" –She said

"I know, but everything will be fine "– He said with all the strength he had left

"Where is my daddy?" –She asked. Remus heart sunk.

Dumbledore saved him by saying - "What´s your name?"

The little girl sniffed – "I´m Effy Black , you?"

"I´m professor Albus Dumbledore. Would you want to get out of here?" – Effy nodded

Hagrid stoop up with the little boy in his arms and joined them. The boy was sleeping peacefully-" Was he with the Potters…when that happened? "–asked Remus. Hagrid nodded - "Will he be alright?"

"The healers said he was perfectly fine"- said Hagrid

Dumbledore returned with a bunch of papers and gesture them to followed they were outside, Remus placed Effy on the floor.

"Remus, the children will be staying with you"- said Dumbledore

"What? No!"- Remus´eyes darted back and forth – "You know about my condition!"

"There will be not full moon until next month"

"Still my house isn´t big enough"- Shrieked Remus ,running his hands over his hair-" Charles was staying with James because …_he_ wasn´t able of taking care of two kids. What possible makes you believe that I will. I don´t know nothing about it!"

"It will only be for a day." – Dumbledore said sternly – "After that we´ll see what happens"

"What about Emily?" -asked Remus. Emily Lestrange is Chuck´s godmother

"I am afraid ,I haven´t been able to reach her. She still in America "- When Emily joined the Order ,her brothers began a quest to kill her for that, and since she new valuable information, she had to leave the country for her own safety

"But"- Remus stared but saw no point in arguing. It was already very late, Effy was sucking her thumb ,a clearly sign she wanted to sleep ,and he could barely keep his own eyes opened- "Fine, but just one day"

Dumbledore nodded- "Hagrid take Charles to Remus house, he is very little to apparate"

"Yes professor. See you there Remus" – Hagrid turned around and walked to a motorcycle. _Was that…?_

"Do you know what apparate is?" Asked Dumbledore to Effy

She nodded- "With one pop you are gone"

Dumbledore smiled –"Indeed"

Remus picked her up- "Head down "– Effy said burring her face on Remus neck – "Eyes close, and hug tight"

Remus smiled- "Right, now ..one..two..three."

And like Effy said, with a pop they were gone. They arrived at Remus´ cottage. Moments later Hagrid appeared in the motorcycle with Charles

"Is that …?"-Remus asked gesturing to the motorcycle

Hagrid shrugged- "He gave it to me"

"That´s my daddy´s"- Effy exclaimed – "Uncle Moony, where is he? He promise we´ll go trick or treat"

Remus pretended he didn´t heard her- "Hagrid, please help me take Charles inside"

He opened the door and lightened the room, putting Effy in an old couch. He direct Hagrid to his room and he placed Charles in the middle of the bed. And with a flick of his wand the bed transform into a crib.

When Hagrid left, Effy was peacefully sleeping in the old couch. He went to his room for a blanket and returned to cover Effy with it.

Exhausted he flopped in a wooden chair. A new Sirius memory came to his mind. After Jamie died giving birth to Charles, Sirius changed. He became more reckless, he went into suicidal missions, not caring what happened to him. He couldn´t see neither Effy nor Chuck. James and Sirius had a huge fight a moth after Charles was born. Both of them were grieving, and didn´t know how to cope with Jamie´s loss. James threatened Sirius that if he didn´t stop acting like that he will take Effy and Charles away. After all he was their uncle. Lily interfere and both of them make amendants, but they all agree that the best was that Charles stayed with the Potters for a while, because Sirius didn´t know anything about changing dippers or making food, and he had enough with Effy.

Remus felt sick. They all knew that Sirius wasn´t seeing things clearly after Jamie died, but he never imagine Sirius would actually lost it. Perhaps James threatened again Sirius with taking Effy and Charles for good ,and Sirius couldn´t deal with it. Or maybe he wanted everything to end and though the easier way was to changed sides.

Remus looked from Effy to Charles. _Oh Sirius what´ve you done?_


	3. There is a possibilty

The next morning everything came back in flashes.

_Lily ,James and Peter were death_

_Harry was sent to his aunt´s_

_Voldemort was gone_

_Chuck and Effy …Chuck and Effy…Chuck and Effy were in here!_

Remus Lupin jumped from the wooden chair he had slept in. He rubbed his eyes while standing up. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen, panic began rising in his chest

"Oh hello Remus"- said Emily while serving Effy a plate with pancakes

"Emily"- whispered Remus – "What are you doing here?" – Emily was supposed to be in America because her brothers Rabastan and Rodolphous Lestrange began a quest to kill her after she ofically joined the Order. Emily knew manys things about the Order and everyone thought the safest thing to do was that Emily left the country.

Emily pursued her lips and said to Effy – "Eff, why don´t you go wash your hands?"- The little girl nodded and went to the bathroom

"I heard about Sirius"- Emily said .Remus closed his eyes, still not believing it – "They told me the kids were staying with you. I wanted to check on them. When I arrived Effy opened the door, you still were asleep and I didn´t wanted to wake you up. "

"It´s okay" –He said sitting – "I still can´t believe it"

"I don´t believe it" – Emily said confidently

Remus widened his eyes – "How can you say that?!" – He said in a louder voice he intended, slamming his hands on the table

"How can you doubt him?"–She snapped- "He is our friend"

A vein in Remus head twitched –" Friend? Friend?! He is not friend of mine! He betray James and Lily. He killed Peter! What kind of friend does that?"

"There has to be another explanation"- Emily insisted

Remus ran his hands over his face – "There is no other explanation!" –He shrieked – "Sirius Black is a murder! He kill them ,he killed them all! "

"Shh!"– Emily said looking around to make sure Effy wasn´t near. – "Keep it down!"

He took a couple of heavy breaths- "I´m sorry"

Emily shook her head- "Let´s just forget that for a moment."-Remus nodded, noticing the pancakes and the hot chocolate- "Oh yeah sorry for that. But you were still asleep and Effy was hungry"

"It´s okay" – He said numbly– "I need to check on Chuck"

"I already did that"- Emily said tightening her hair in a ponytail – "He already ate, I changed his dipper and now he is asleep"

Remus brow furrowed –"What time is it?"

Emily scratched the back of her head – "Seven "

"It´s very early"- He said staring outside the windows. The sun was behind the hills, sending slim rays of light

"P.M"–Emily said giving him an incuriously look

Remus blinked, stunned – "I slept the whole day?" –Emily nodded-" At what time did you arrive?"-Guilt began washing him over, he was supposed to take care of the kids and instead he slept the whole day

"Eight" – She shrugged-"I wanted to come earlier but…"

He knew what she was passing through. Lily was also one of her best friends- "How are you doing?"

"I-i don´t want to think about it"- Emily said – "If I do, I think I ´ll have an attack."

"Why ?" –asked Effy innocently sitting back on her chair

Emily wiped tears that were forming on her eyes – "Because of how delicious this pancakes are!" – She poured chocolate on a small cup.

"Yes, they are" – She said between bites- "Try them Uncle Moody"

"I´m not hungry" –He said

"Eat"- Emily commanded putting a plate of pancakes in front – "Don´t worry I didn´t made them , I bought them. So ,eat you need to feed yourself"

"Alright"

After they finished eating, Effy went to Remus´ room to be with Chuck. Remus and Emily began washing the dishes

"What is going to happen to them?" - Emily asked

Remus remained quiet- "Remus, I am Chuck´s godmother. I can take care of him but I can´t do nothing with Effy"

"I can´t take care of her"- He whispered –"You know about my condition"

Emily gaped at him –"So you are just going to let Effy go into an orphanage? With Wualburga? With the Malfoy´s?"

"There is still Andromeda "– He said quickly – "She isn´t like the rest of her family"

"She has been dishonor! The one who with the legal rights would be Wualburga! And if she dosen´t want, Effy will go to an orphanage!"

"I can´t do anything!" –He hissed –"You know about my condition. I can´t take care of her, she´ll be an outcast. People will judge her. I can´t do that to her. I am a monster"

Emily rolled her eyes- "Okay cut your pity act. You are not a monster and you know it"

"Pity act?" –He asked- "You don´t understand nothing! I am a werewolf!"

"Once a month!"– She snapped

"Who doesn't have control on that night. I could kill someone …I"

"This isn´t about you! This is about Effy!" - Emily replied trying not to scream- "Remus, Jamie chose you to be her godfather for a reason! Are you really going to betray her? Will you let her daughter be in an orphanage? Or with a woman that will turn Effy in everything the Potters hated?"-Remus massaged his temples, not knowing what to do – "Fine chicken out like you always do. I´ll try to adopt Effy,since you don´t want her"

"You know that´s not the reason, people will judge her" –Remus whispered- "Raised by a werewolf." – He sat again – "Trust me , I want to take care of Effy but I can´t. Not with my condition"

" You care more what people will think than her well-being?" -Emily ran her tongue over her teeth and sighted desperately – "Listen to me Remus John Lupin, I love you,you are my friend, and I really want to help you move on this self-hatred you feel, but right now the only thing in my mind are those kids. Are you going to help Effy or not?"

Remus remain quiet staring at a crack on the wall. Emily knew the answered-" Coward "- She said rolling her eyes- "Good bye Remus, this is the last time you see me or the kids. The moment I walk out that door, you´ll never hear from me again. I guess not only Sirius betray his friends"- Remus´blood began to had forgotten Emily´s unorthodox methods to get what she wanted. She was doing this on purpose, trying to blackmail him was something Emily always do. But he also knew that she always fulfills her threats.

Emily grabbed her purse- "Emily wait"- Remus said weakly -" I don´t know nothing about taking care of a little girl. I can barely take care of myself"

"Well maybe you don´t have to do this alone" –Emily squeezed his hand -" I...I can´t do this alone either"

"You mean we could live together?" –He asked

Emily laughed- "You make it sound like it´s a bad thing"

"No it´s just that I don´t think it's a good idea"

"Why not?"- Emily held her hand up- "And if you tell me ,because I am a werewolf , I swear I´ll break your skull with this chair."

Remus opened his mouth then closed it –" My house is not big enough for all of us"

"Like I´ll live in a pigsty like this" - Emily crossed her arms and then a guilty flash crossed her eyes -"Sorry ... What I mean is we could buy a new house"

"I don´t know Ems"– He closed his eyes- "I don't know what to do. I can´t get over what happen yesterday. I can´t …"

"I know. But I can´t cry, at least not now , if I do I might never be able to stop. I need to think in something else. I need to think on my godson ,on Effy. They already lose a lot of people. I´m also worry about Harry but well at least he is safe. But how are we going to explain to Effy, that her father… you know. She adores him!"

"This is a disaster"

"Yeah. – Emily sighted- "Rem I talked to Dumbledore this morning"

" He was here?"- He widened his eyes

"Yes, we talked about the kids, and he also thinks we should stick together. To be honest I think he trusts you more than me"- Emily stuck out her lower lip – "He said he´ll be back today"

"Uncle Moody"- Effy said walking into the kitchen, trying to hold Chuck. Remus ran towards her and took Chuck

"Effy, what are you doing?" –He asked

"I think he is cold"-Effy said – "I try to put him a sweater but his melon head didn´t fit through the whole"

Emily stood and kiss Effy´s head- "Here let me help you"- She grabbed Chuck´s sweater and try to put it but it stuck in his head. He began crying.

"That´s quite a melon" –Effy said wrinkling her little nose

Remus and Emily chuckled – "Let me try"- Remus said placing Chuck on the table. He opened the whole of the sweater and trie to put it but Chuck moved and it got stuck in his arms. He tried again but again it got stuck in his head.

"New plan"- Emily said- "I hold Chuck while you put the sweater"- Remus nodded. And after ten minutes they manage to put Chuck his sweater.

Effy titled her head- "You know, I think he is hot now"

Remus and Emily exchanged a look- "No he is not" –Emily finally said not wanting to take the sweater – "Later it will be cold"

Effy began giggling- "What´s so funny Effy?"–Asked Remus

She pointed at Chuck –"You put the sweater backwards."

Remus covered his eyes with his hand. –"It´s a new trend"– Emily said patting Chuck´s head

"We are a disaster"- Remus said chuckling. Emily smiled.

Then there was knocked at the door. He pulled out his wand. Emily grabbed Chuck.

"Who´s there?"–He asked

"It´s Albus Dumbledore"- The voice from the other side said

Emily nodded and Remus opened the door- "Good night Sir"

Dumbledore walked inside- "Good night Remus. Emily. Forgive the intrusion but there is an important matter we need to discuss"

"Indeed"- Replied Remus- "Please have a seat"- He led Dumbledore towards the little kitchen

"Eff, why don´t you and Chuck go to the bedroom?"– Emily said putting Chuck on the floor. Effy grabbed her little brother´s hand and began walking towards the room

"What is it Professor?" –Remus asked

Dumbledore stroke his long beard –"I´ve been informed that the Malfoy´s want to have Jamie´s children custody"

"What?"-Shrieked Emily –"Why?"

"Because of the heritage. Charles is the last men of the Blacks, most of the Black fortune will be his when he turns seventeen". –He said gloomly- "However Jamie let in her will that in case that she or…Sirius couldn´t take care of the children, their godparents will have all the legal rights"

"I know"–Emily said quickly- "I will take care of Chuck. I´m not letting my friends down"- She eyed Remus from the corner of her eye

Remus rolled his eye- "They will not let a little girl be raised by a werewolf"

"You are more than a werewolf, but you are right" – Dumbledore said- "But if there was someone else by your side, they will"

"Someone like Emily?" –Dumbledore nodded- "But …"

"You could form a family"- Dumbledore said

Remus mouth´s dropped- "Relax you are not my type – Emily shot back – "He means we could pretend to be a family. We don´t have to get married, right?"

"Indeed. She could help you take care of Elizabeth"- Dumbledore replied

"Em, no offense but are you sure…you want to do this?"

Emily stood up and rubbed her hands together- "Of course! Lily and Jamie were like my sisters. And I´ll admit I will certainly have a difficult time adjusting to this parental thing. But that´s why I need you Remus."

"Money will not be a problem, being the legal guardians of the children, you´ll have access to their vaults"- Dumbledore said

"Like hell I´ll touch that bastards money"- Remus hissed

"There is still Jamie´s" – Dumbledore remind him

"We are not going to discuss money right now"- Emily said annoyed – "Even though I was disowned. Now that my family is gone, I am the heiress of everything, they wanted or my shop is pretty famous. So let´s move into the important matter, what can we do to stop the Malfoy´s?"

"Reclaim your rights"- Dumbledore said- "Take responsabilty of the children

Remus pressed his lips together, as if weighing the decision- "I still think it´s a bad idea"

"Am I going to have to tackle you to stop saying that?" –Emily grumbled taking his hands- "Listen Rem, you might need someone to help you once a month when you let your wild side out . But I need you every day , because this is who I am. The truth is I need you more than you need me. You are kind, responsible, honest, gentle. I had for 2example the worst parents who made me grow into a bad version of myself very fast"

"You are not a bad person "–He firmly said squeezing her hands

"Okay don´t give me the You-are-a-good person speech, I know I´m not. The thing is that I need you, are you really going to let all your friends down? If not for him ,do it for Jamie, for James..,.for me"

Remus sighted frustrated – "Fine. I´ll be Elizabeth´s guardian"

Dumbledore´s eyes twinkled –" Very well then. I´ll see you tomorrow to sign the papers.- He stood up and shake hands with them- I shall return to Hogwarts."

"I´ll see you out"- Emily said and walked with Dumbledore to the hall

"Emily, I know this is hard, but you´ll do fine 2– Dumbledore said before leaving – "I´m sure you´ll be a great help for Remus"

Thanks- She mumbled. She watched as Dumbledore walked down the path and disappeard with a pop

She flopped down next Remus – "I hope we are doing the right thing "– Remus said after a pause

Emily twisted her mouth and nudged him playfully on the ribs- "Well Mogwli turned out just fine, and he was raised by a bear and a panther. I like to believe we are a little more civilize than them"

Remus narrowed his eyes but said- "Oh Em I missed you. I´m glad you are here"

"I am glad to be here" – She said staring into his hazel eyes – "Although I wish things were different"

"Me too"- He whispered putting his arm around Emily. She rested her on his shoulder, pulling her legs toward her chest. This was something none of them thought will ever happen. Remus always thought he was doomed to be alone. And all of sudden there was the possibility for him to have a family, like a normal guy.


	4. One big happy family

**Hello everyone! I know my story isn´t very good but I need to get this story out of my head. I know my writing sucks. I´m sorry to bother you :(**

**But if you can enjoy ...or not, but have a nice day (:**

* * *

It had been four years since they whole Sirius thing happened. And Remus had to admit things have worked out just fine. The Ministry gave them the custody of the kids. The Malfoy´s tried to fight back but thanks to Jamie´s will they couldn´t. She specify that even though Remus was werewolf ,if Sirius, James or Lily couldn´t take care of Effy, Remus will be her guardian, without discussion.

They wanted to keep the kids away from the wizarding world for a while, after receiving a few threads because of what Sirius did. So they adapted a wizard/muggle-life style. They bought a bigger house in a bucolic muggle suburb in London. It was a beautiful old place, with lots of sunny windows, big walk in closets and an attic, which Effy chose as her bedroom. Remus and Emily have separete rooms. The place hadn´t been renovated since the 30´s, but it was perfect. Remus had started working in a library near the house, while Emily continue to expand her shop to other countries. She take her of everything from the house, and teach the kids to read ,write and all the things they should learn

Every full moon, Remus returned to his old cottage where he chained himself. Then he will take three days more until he was fully recover, so the kids wouldn´t suspect anything. Emily insisted that he should tell them the truth ,but he didn´t want to.

The first week after they moved together Effy wouldn´t stopped asking for her father. She cried, yell, kick, then she stopped talking, locking herself in the room. It took them two months to make Effy understand that her father did love her but he had to go away. After that she went back to her old self.

Sunday morning, Remus walked down stairs rubbing his eyes. The first floor smelled of fresh-brewed coffee, french toast and the fresh-cut lilies Emily put on the table every morning.

She was standing in the kitchen island reading the paper. Chuck was at the table inhaling a bowl of cereal. Effy was sitting opposite of him eating a half a grape fruit with a cup of tea.

"Morning Uncle Moody"- Effy chirped

"Morning Eff"- He kissed the top of her head, messed Chuck´s hair and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek. He sat at the end of the table and pick up a piece of french toast with coffee

"Oww, eww. Chuck ,use a spoon"- Effy said when Chuck began sipping his cereal like a puppy

Chuck leaned forward and pointed at his mouth – "No ,the cereal get stuck in my teeth when I chewed them- He opened his mouth revealing all the food – "See ,they are there"- Then he poked all around with his fingernail ,sucked them out and put in on the table

"CHUCK!" – Remus and Emily said, she grabbed a towel and clean the table.

"You are such a pig"- Effy said rolling her eyes

"You are such a pig"- Chuck repeated in a high –pitched voice

"You are such a pig" – Effy shot back in the same voice, mimicking his movements

"You are such a pig"-Both said a little louder

"You are such a pig"

"YOU ARE SUCH A PIG!"

"Enough!" – Emily slammed her cup on the table – "Chuck please, grab a spoon and Effy don´t say that to your brother"

"Sorry"- Both of them whispered

Emily rolled her eyes – "Great, I´ve turned into what I hated the most .An authority figure"

"You are doing perfect" – Remus said smiling – "That´s the whole point"

"Dad"- Chuck said – "Are we still going on our camp trip tomorrow?"

"Of course, why?"- Chuck didn´t remember his real father and because of that he called Remus, dad. At first Remus wasn´t comfortable with that but later it become the most normal thing

"Because I heard that tomorrow there was going to be a new moon"- Chuck said.

"It´s on the full moon you melon-head"– Effy replied and immediately covered her mouth.

Remus and Emily exchanged a look- "W-what happens on the full moon Eff?" –Remus stuttered. It was impossible that they knew about his condition

Effy made as if she was closing a zipper on her mouth, then throw the key away. Chuck did the same – "Kids, what´s going on?"- Remus asked again

They shook their heads, indicating they weren´t going to speak. Emily walked towards the refrigerator and took a chocolate cake – "Okay sugars-freaks, which one of you will gain a piece of this delicious cake"

"We are not that weak" – Effy said crossing her arms

"Really?"–Emily cut a piece of cake and ate it slowly – "It´s made of three kinds of chocolate"

"Three chocolates"! –Chuck widen his eyes

"Yep"- Emily took another bit- "Tell me what you know, and you´ll earn a big piece of cake" - She had a sugar policy in the house ,it was very weird when she allowed them to eat cake or candies

Chuck licked his lips and launched himself to the cake-"We know that dad is a werewolf" – He said between bites

The hair of Remus´neck rose. He looked from Chuck to Effy, a lump formed on his throat- "W-Why do you think that?"– Emily asked

Effy smacked her head on the table- "You traitor"- She muttered to Chuck who was happily eating the cake-"It was supposed to be a secret!"

"We don´t keep secrets with each other Eff"- Emily said sitting on the chair next to her- "Now spill it"

"We heard you speaking about it"- Effy said – "We heard when Uncle Moody said he didn´t want us to know that he was a werewolf"

Remus stood from his chair, running his hands through his hair –"Please don´t hate us" – Effy cried –" It was an accident, I couldn´t sleep and Chuck was bothering me , we went downstairs and we heard you talking. I´m sorry , please don´t leave us"

She quickly got down her chair and ran towards her room in the attic, shutting the door hard. Effy went to her closet, climbing over the shoes and toys. Then she scrunched in the corner.

Emily and Remus come into Effy´s room with Chuck following them behind. Effy accidently knocked over a puzzle game, and it made a loud sound

Remus opened the closet door. Effy looked up with glassy- eyes –" You are going to leave me ,right?"

"Come here Eff"- He carried her out of the closet- "Boy, you have grown"- Remus said sitting her on the bed.

Emily sat beside her – "Nobody is going to leave"

"But Uncle Moody is mad"- Effy complained

"I´m not mad" –Remus said sitting on the other side-" I´m just…"

"Honey ,this is an very complicated topic "–Emily explained stroking Effy´s hair- "Do you know what a werewolf is?"

"Emily! –Remus shrieked

"They already know Rem, there is no point in denying it."

Remus shook his head – "A werewolf is a person who transforms into a wolf every full moon"- Effy said quietly

"Exactly" – Emily said – "How do you know this stuff?"

Effy shrugged – "I found some books. Uncle Moody where you bitten?"

Remus sighted heavily- "Yes, I was a very small when I received the bite."

"Why didn´t you want us to know?" –Effy asked

"Because I become a fully-fledged monster once a month"- He said gloomily

"Don´t help yourself so much" – Emily muttered looking at Remus on the other side of Effy

"Have you hurt someone?" –Effy asked

"No, but I could…"

"Remus!"- Emily hissed – What he means is that he doesn't have control over his actions when he is in that state. That´s why he takes all the precautions to keep everyone safe."

"I don´t understand anything"- Chuck admitted flopping in Emily´s lap – "Dad didn´t want us to know he is a werewolf because he though we´ll hate him, and Effy didn´t want you to know that we know that Dad is a werewolf because then you´ll hate us. I´m very confuse" – He put his hands on his head- "I think I´m having my first headache"

Emily kissed Chuck´s head – "It was a big misunderstanding honey"

"You thought we´ll hate you because you are a werewolf?"-Effy asked indignantly

"Eff, parents tell horror stories about werewolves too their kids so they go to sleep. My kind isn´t well accepted"

"But you are good. You- you are our dad! My so-called father wasn´t a werewolf and he killed many people. You have never ever hurt someone. He is the monster not you!"- Effy cried

Remus widened his eyes. Emily opened her mouth then closed it again. Chuck looked more confused –" Effy how do you know about …your father?" – Emily croaked

Effy bit her lip nervously – "I have kind of always known" – She shook her head- "But that´s not the thing."

Remus and Emily wanted to know how Effy knew _that _but they couldn´t speak about in front of Chuck. Effy always found out secrets they didn´t wanted to know – "I don´t care you are a werewolf"– Effy said

Emily was still stunned but smiled –"What about you Chuck?"

Chuck stood up –"You are the best dad in the world! Been a werewolf is even more awesome! You are like Dracula"

Effy smack with her hand her forehead- "Dracula is a vampire!"

Chuck swiveled back and forth between them, then brightened – "Are you a vampire Mom? Are you? We could be like the Addams family! You could be Morticia ,Dad a better version of Gomez , I a more handsome Pugsley and Effy would be the Thing!"- He began jumping up and down as if he had to go to the bathroom- "We could be like the Addams and the Munsters, together!"

"Why do I have to be the Thing?"- Effy complained then stared quizzically at her little brother-" You do realize, we all are wizards? You are watching too much television"

Remus was stunned, this certainly wasn´t the reaction he was expecting from Chuck. Emily laughed – "Oh yeah I´m a vampire and I´m going to drink this delicious boy blood´s" – She grabbed Chuck and began giving kisses on his little neck. Then she grabbed Effy and began tickling her ribs- "I´m going to eat this kids!"

Chuck burst out laughing –"Help us dad! Help us!"

"Yes dad you are the good one" – Effy said between laughs- "Stop her, save us dad!"

Remus couldn´t believe what was happening. Effy had just called him dad, it was the first time she called him like that . Remus mouth´s dropped, Emily smiled knowingly at him. The kids began laughing even louder when Emily began tickling their stomach´s . Their laughter was so contagious that Remus stared laughing.

He grabbed Effy and spun her around. Then he grabbed Chuck and sat him on the bed. Remus began tickling Emily with the help of Chuck and Effy. She flopped on the bed, hugging Chuck. He kissed her cheek. Effy rest her head on Remus´s chest. All of them were laughing so much their stomach´s began to hurt.

Remus watched the happy faces of the children he loved as his own; the way his best friend was laughing, suddenly his fear of being the forever-alone-wolf seemed so far away. He never planned or expect something like this, without even knowing, life had with give him exactly what his heart was longing for: A family


	5. A snowfall in the summer

**Hello! I hope you are fine!**

**I know that Fleur is from France and Krum from Bulgaria but I can´t write their accent. I can barley write english ,so they will talk normal.**

* * *

Seventeen year old-Elizabeth Black boarded the carriage that will take her to London. She set into a seat by the window, adjusted her purple wool wrap dress and tucked her long black hair behind her ears. Fleur Deculor her best friend sat opposite her.

"You okay?"– Fleur asked with a concern look

Effy frowned - "What?"

"It´s ze end of ze term and you are acting as if it just began"- Fleur rolled her blue eyes

"I´m just tired" – Effy said resting her head on the window. She didn´t feel like talking. It was the end of her sixth year at Beauxetons. Emily and Remus decided to send them to different schools, she went to Beauxetons while Chuck went to Drumstrang .They consider the farther they were from London, the farther their family past will be. And it was true, in Beauxetons not many people knew about the Black´s . But Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban earlier this year and she had been tracking the news about him. When he was spotted near Hogwarts, Effy couldn´t help but wonder if perhaps he went there looking for them. Maybe he though they study in Hogwarts. Or maybe he was there for another person.

She knew that Harry Potter was their cousin but for some reason they hadn´t been able to meet him. What if Sirius went there to kill him? What if he had forgotten about her? About Chuck? Was he really evil? Emily always said she never truly believe he was a bad person, but didn´t know how to prove it.

"Are theeking about your father?" –Asked Fleur breaking Effy´s thoughts

Effy sighted- "Yes. I know I shouldn´t but…"

"´E is your father"- Fleur said sternly

"He is a murder" –Effy snapped, hardly believing they were discussing her father in such a public place

"You are not like him"- Fleur said touching Effy´s hand-" First of all, you suck at Charms . Second, you are my best friend."

Effy squeeze Fleur´s hand-" Thanks Fleur Decolur"

Finally ,the carriage pulled into a station, and everyone disembarked. They went to picked their carriages .

"Promise you´ll write to me on the summer"- Effy said while grabbing her bag

"I promise" –Fleur answered –"Don´t worry, everything will be fine"

"I´m going to miss you"- Effy said hugging Fleur

"Of course you will" – Fleur said –"It´s me we are talking about"

Effy rolled her eyes, say her goodbyes and went to look for Emily. There were still posters of Sirius Black on the walls, a lump form on her throat. Maybe he didn´t care about her after all.

"Hello stranger"- A voice said next to Effy making her jump. It was Emily Lestrange.

"Mom"- Effy whispered throwing her arms around Emily´s neck. So what if her father didn´t want her? She still had Emily and Remus who have always acted like her parents

"Wow, what´s that for?" – Emily said patting Effy´s back

"For being an awesome mom"

Emily cocked an eyebrow – "A hug and a compliment? According to my book, teenagers only do that when, one they do something bad or…two, they want something"

"Neither"- Effy tangled her arm with Emily´s and began walking – "I just want you to know how amazing you are as a mom."

"Speaking of parents" – Emily stopped – "Do I look like a loving highly respective mother?"

Effy titled her head, scanning Emily. She was wearing drop earrings with diamonds in platinum and a large diamond ring on her right finger. Her ash-blonde hair hung curly to her chest, her blue-sapphire eyes looked wide thanks to the eyeliner that she applied, the black lace trim sleeve dress with a blue one-button blazer that showed off her thin well-toned legs. Emily like the rest of the purebloods had aristocratic features.

"Depends, are you going out with a multimillionaire muggle?" –Effy asked smiling

"Funny but no. To a conference with Chuck´s director" –Emily said and continued walking

Effy rolled her eyes –"What did he do this time?"

"No idea"- Emily sighted- "I hate going to those meetings."

"Where is dad?"

"Still at Hogwarts" –Effy nodded, earlier this year Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts offered Remus the opportunity to teach DADA in there

"Are we going to apparate?" – Effy said

"Yep, I don´t want to get dirty with the Floo"- Emily wrinkled her nose. Effy threw her trunk in the back of Emily´s car. Emily locked the car and offered her hand to Effy- "I spoke with Karkaroff and he said we could apparate inside his office. So if you vomit, please don´t it over me"

"I´ll try" –Effy shut her eyes and squeezed Emily´s hand. She felt as if her head was going to explode.

When she opened her eyes they were at Karkaroff office.

"Ah"- Karkaroff blustered, rising from his desk – "Miss Lestrange" – Chuck and two mans she didn't know, were sitting side by side in leather chairs

"Mr. Karkaroff"- Emily said offering her hand. Karkaroff kissed it

"Allowed me to introduce you to Edric Vosper and Nathaniel Davis"- Said Karkaroff . The two men stood up and shake hands with Effy and Emily

"Edric Vosper is the seeker of the English National Quidditch team and Nathaniel is the agent of the team"- Chuck pointed to them

"I miss you too" –Emily said crossing her arms

"Oh yeah sorry" –Chuck hugged Emily- "Hello mom"

"So, what did this little monster do? "–said Emily sitting in another chair, Effy followed her.

"Nothing wrong , I can assure you that"- said Nathaniel – "Your son is a very talented young man"

Effy blinked, _where they talking about Chuck?_ – "I know"- said Emily crossing her legs

"Miss. Lestrange, we have watch Charles playing Quidditch and he is excellent"- said Edric –" Every game he plays , he wins it."

Chuck was smiling proudly. He played the seeker position-" He is very dedicated"- Emily said nodding. And Effy hated to admit it but it was true. Chuck never missed a practice and even on vacations he continue practicing

"We know "– said Nathanial – "Even though Charles is just fourteen we believe that in the future he will be a great asset in the English National team"

Effy´s mouth dropped. Emily shifted uncomfortably in the seat –"Are you recruiting him?"

"No, not now"- said Nathaniel –"But we will, and so will others. We just want to make sure that when that time comes we´ll be your first option."

Emily pursued her lips – "I appreciate your concern for Chuck´s future. But you said it yourself, when the time comes, Chuck will decided what team is better for him"

"Of course" –said Nathaniel – "He just have to continue playing like that and he´ll have a spot in whichever team he wants."

"I want to play with the…"-Chuck started but Emily shot him the _shut up_ look – "Never mind."

"Well we must get going"- said Nathaniel –" The purpose of this meeting was to inform Charles mother that we were interest in his son"

"Charles informed me that you are not marry"–said Edric casually. Emily nodded – "Well perhaps we could have dinner sometime…you know to discuss Charles future"

Emily smiled –"Perhaps"

Effy tried not to laugh, seemed like he wasn´t only interest in Chuck. Even though she always wanted Emily and Remus to be together, they always said to her that they were only friends. But she always hoped they´ll end up together someday. After all they were like her parents.

There was a soft knock at the door. Karkaroff flipped his wand and the door opened to reveal Effy´s long time boyfriend Viktor Krum standing there in his uniform

Effy smiled, her heart began to bang. She hadn´t see him since last summer

"You´re here!" -He whooped to Effy. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him

"I´ve miss you so much!" -Effy whispered into his chest. All she could smell was his scent- a combination of mint and pepper, a weird combination she could never get enough.

"I´ve miss you too"- He said resting his chin on her head

"Ehmm..."-Emily said clearing her throat. They broked apart- "Hello Viktor"

He made a small bow to Emily - "How did you know I was coming?" -Effy asked

Krum pointed at Chuck - He told me you were coming to his meeting

Effy smiled - "I am so happy to see you!"

Karkaroff stood up from his desk- "I don´t want to interfere but Viktor you must get going. Your carriage leaves in 10 minutes"

Viktor nodded - "I have to go"- Effy closed her eyes ,thinking he´ll kiss her on the lips but instead he kissed her forehead

"Oh"- Effy looked at him. Maybe he was shy of kissing her in front of his director- "I´ll see you later ,right?"

"I don´t think so" - Viktor glanced at Karkaroff - "I am going to be trainning the whole summer for the World Cup .You understand"

"O-of course"- Effy said unable to push away the feeling that something was wrong. But maybe she was just sensible.

He waved good bye to Chuck and stormed out of the room ,without saying another word. Effy wounded a piece of her hair in her finger. He was acting very weird. Even on his letter´s he was very cold. Viktor used to write two pages back and forth ,telling Effy about his day. And now they were just " I hope you are fine" letters.

_What did I do?_ she asked herself ,chewing on her tumbnail

* * *

**If you can review please!**


	6. Daddy s little girl

**Hope you enjoy...and review! ****  
**

* * *

Later that day Effy was in the family´s car with her little brother Chuck and her guardian Emily. Effy winced as The Weird Sisters "Do the Hippogirrf" snarled out of the speakers  
"Turn it down!"- Effy whined kicking with her feet the co-pilot seat in which Chuck was.

"Don´t you like "The Weird Sister´s Eff?" Asked Emily meeting her eyes in the review mirror

"Not my favorite band"– Effy complained opening more the window –"Can you turn it down a little?"

"You have to listen to them at maximum volume so you can appreciate them more"- Chuck said over the music while bobbing his head – "Did you know that Kirky Duke is the son of Catriona McCormak? She led the Pride of Potree to two League Cups"

"No I didn't ´t know that" – Effy muttered rolling her eyes and examining the black wool hat she was knitting.

For the rest of the trip Chuck continue talking about Quidditch. Emily pretended to be interest in what he was saying even though Effy was sure she had no idea what Chuck was talking about. Effy continue knitting until the car passed over bump and she almost stabbed her eye with the knitting needle. She gazed out the window and stared absently at the passing cars

"Hey ,where are we going?" – Chuck wagged his head out of the car like a dog

"To Remus cottage"- Emily said while parking in front of an old house. Effy browed furrowed, Remus never wanted them to come to this place

"What are we doing here?" – Effy took off her seatbelt and followed Emily to the foyer

"Remus said he had a surprise for us"–Emily said knocking the old gray door

"Who´s there?" –Remus voice floated from the other side of the door

Emily rolled her eyes –"Will"

"Will ?" –Effy noticed the tone of surprise in Remus voice

"Will you open the door?" – Emily snapped. Chuck burst out laughing – "You made me drive for two bloody hours, who else are you expecting?"

The door opened to reveal a very exhausted Remus. He had scars all over his face, his robes where shabby and he looked like he hadn´t slept in days.

"Dad"- Effy whispered wrapping her arms around him –"What happened?"

"Effy"- Remus said in a voice she had never heard before, it was so full of pain. He let go Effy and hugged Chuck

"Wow Dad, they are really hard on Hogwarts, huh?"–Chuck said –" You look horrible"

Remus chuckled. Emily shook her head and hugged Remus - "I miss you"- She whispered burring her face on his chest.

"I miss you too" –Remus whispered resting his chin on Emily´s head – "You have no idea"

Chuck made a face.- "Get a room"

Effy punched him on the arm- "Shut up"

"So ,what´s the surprise?"- Emily asked

Remus sighted. – "While I was teaching at Hogwarts…I discovered something. Something that will affect all of us."

"What´s wrong dad?" –Effy asked worriedly. Remus flinched at the word "dad"

"Guys you know that I´m not your father, right?" – Effy nodded not understanding what was going on.

"Remus?" Emily croaked ,playing nervously with her diamond necklace

"I-I can´t …."-Remus run his hands over his hair –"Come out, it will be easier"

"Who are you talking to?"- Chuck asked looking around the room

Then the front door closed making Effy jump. The four of them whirled around. A man was coming out of the shadows. He was wearing some of Remus' clothes, a mass of filthy ,mattered hair hung to his elbows. His face looked like a skull.

It was Sirius Black

Their father

A scream froze on Effy´s throat, her hands were shaking uncontrollably, she latched on to Emily´s arm. Chuck took a huge step back, he looked like he was either going to faint or puke. Effy glanced at Emily, but she didn´t look scared…she looked angry

Effy´s heart fluttered hummingbird-fast. The man wasn´t like Effy remember, his features had turned ugly, his eyes didn´t have that spark, he looked more like a corpse. Tears formed on ther corner of her eyes. Everyone stared at at one another, their eyes wide and unblinking. The clock on the wall ticked from 5:35 to 5:36

.hell? – Emily bellowed taking her wand out and pointing directly at Sirius head- What is he doing here?

"I´m also glad to see you, Em "–Sirius said. Effy´s heart stopped, _his voice_. She remembered him reading to her when she was little.

"Oh! Excuse my lack of manners "–Emily retorted narrowing her eyes – "But I am very confuse, we were not expecting you like…ever!"

"Emily please…let me explain" –Remus made toward her,looking concerned. But Emily pointed her wand at him. Remus stopped dead

Mom…? –Chuck whispered

"It´s alright honey"- Emily said not taking her eyes from Remus – "The only person who needs to be worry in here is Remus"

"Kids, there is nothing to be afraid"- Remus assured

But they weren´t the only ones who seem surprise. Sirius Black was blinking furiously at them, as if he didn´t believed they were real.

"I think he is flirting with mom" – Chuck whispered from behind - "He is blinking a lot"

Effy ´s mouth dropped – "Will you shut up?!"- Unbelievable ,leave it to Chuck say something like that

"I´m still waiting Remus"- Emily said tapping her feet on the floor –"Explain. now!"

"Sirius Black is innocent" – Remus blurted – "He is innocent Ems."

A wave of emotions washed Effy. Innocent?how?,why?. Emily didn´t relaxed, her eyes darted from Remus to Sirius – "What are you talking about?"

"You were right Em"- Remus continued –"Sirius is innocent. He was never the secret keeper, it was Peter."

"And you know that because…?"- Emily said suspiciously

"Please let me explain. Let´s sit down"- Remus gestured to the living room

But Effy couldn´t move, suddenly she felt as if the whole world was spinning. Her legs didn´t answered, she tried to speak but only a small squeak come out. She tried to hold into Emily but she failed. Someone screamed and then everything turned black.

X X X

"I think she is pregnant" –Effy heard Chuck saying– "That´ll explain why she has been so grumpy...I´ve heard that she and Krum already...

"CHUCK!"- Remus and Emily said at the same time

Effy groaned, slowly opening her eyes –"I´m not pregnant you idiot".- She felt sweaty and disoriented and her heart was beating as if she had just run a marathon.

"It´s already sweet, you had a panic attack"- said Emily patting her head – "You´re safe"

"How long was I out?"

"An hour and a half" – said Emily worriedly – "You almost break your head against the wall"

"Better said she almost broke the wall with her head"- Chuck said matter-of fact- In case you haven´t notice she has a thick-head

"Yeah well, that´s not the only thing I´ll be breaking" -Effy said sitting up, and showing her fist at him. Suddenly she remembered that her Sirius was here. Effy sit up straighter – "What happened to …him?"

Remus sighted –"I´m sorry Effy. I should have thought this more…but"

"Where is he?"- Effy repeated curling her toes inside her boots. She could barley get the words out.

"He is taking a bath"- Emily said. Effy´s heart sank ,so he was _really_ here

"So he is really innocent?" –Effy pushed. Emily nodded – "Why?

Emily sighted and began telling her the whole story, about how Sirius was framed by a man name Peter Pettigrew, how was he thrown at Azkaban without a trial , how he escaped and went looking for Peter Pettigrew, his encounter with Harry Potter, his near-dementor- kiss experience, and how he was saved by Harry and girl name Hermione.

When Emily finished Effy didn´t know how to feel. Part of her was happy her father was innocent but the other part was crushed to know he spend thirteen years in Azkaban. She wanted to talk to Sirius but Emily said she should wait until tomorrow.

Now she was in Remus 'old room pacing from once side to another. Effy was pretty sure she was making a hole in there, but she couldn´t sleep. Desperate she grabbed her purse and went outside. Everybody seemed to be asleep. Outside it was very quiet , the chilly air made her shivered. The towering ,old-growth trees covered must of the view.

Effy quickly pulled out her emergency cigarette and lit it up. Inhaling deeply and blowing a big cloud of smoke into the air. Because of that man, Peter Pettigrew she lost her father! Harry lost his parents! Sirius Black didn´t even have a trial! Where was the justice?  
Effy inhaled sharply. She felt bad for hating her father all this time.

"You shouldn't be smocking"

Effy let an eep, whirled around and there was Sirius Black sitting in a step on the foyer. She looked at him surprise –"W-what are you doing here?"

"Trying to get some fresh air" –said Sirius. He looked much better than before. His hair was still wet but it looked clean. His face was shaven and he was wearing Chuck´s pyjamas

She took one final drag and threw the butt in the grass –"Oh sorry"

Sirius chuckled- "Do they know?" –He glanced at the inside of the cottage, clearly referring to Remus and Emily

"Merlin no" –She admitted ,her voice hoarse from smoking. An awkward paused passed, Effy bit her pinky wondering if she should say something. – "I´m sorry I acted like such a goof"

"It´s alright. It must been pretty hard for you"– Sirius tapped the spot next to him. Effy took a deep breath and sat besides him, she nervously shaped her long black hair into a ponytail, unable to take her eyes off him

"It´s just that…I remember you "–Effy said shakily –" Well at least your voice…I remember when you used to read me_. A man of words and not of deeds. Is like a garden full of weeds. And when the weeds begin to grow. It's like a garden full of snow."_

Sirius smiled- "_And when the snow begins to fall. It's like a bird upon the wall. And when the bird away does fly. It's like an eagle in the sky. And when the sky begins to roar. It's like a lion at the door"_

_"And when the door begins to crack. It's like a stick across your back. And when your back begins to smart. It's like a penknife in your heart"_- Effy continue

_"And when your heart begins to bleed. You're dead, and dead, and dead indeed"_.- Effy and Sirius said together

"You remember?" –Sirius asked stunned

"Yeah. It´s has always been one of my favorites "– Effy admitted. While most girls in Beauxetons spend hours reading about Charms or beauty spells. Effy spend her whole time reading muggle books, she had read from Shakespeare to Jeffrey Eugenides – "I can´t believe you also remember it"

Sirius looked absently at the forest – "Well, it was the only way you could sleep. I could never forget it, although I always thought it was something very creepy for a little girl"

Effy chuckled –"I have always been pretty kooky"

"Nah" –Sirius said looking at her – "You are just like your mother."

Effy felt the urge to lit another cegarrate but contained herself – "I´m sorry that you were at Azkaban"

Sirius shook his head- "I´m sorry I lost thirteen years of your life"

Effy sighted ,tucking her hair behind her ears, and before she could stop herself she asked –"Do you love us?"

Sirius blinked hard,stunned – "Of course I do. The worst was not been _in_ Azkaban but_ away_ from you and Chuck"

"When you left…at first I thought it was because you didn´t want us" –Effy admitted

"I´m sorry , when I left the house that night, I never imagine I was never coming back" – Sirius said gloomily,wringing his hands – "I didn´t know he will betray me or the Potters"

Effy twitched her lips – "It must been hard, huh? Not killing him"

"Yeah but I´m not a murder, regardless to the public opinion"- Sirius shifted his weight and glanced at Effy

"I´m glad you didn´t"– Effy said touching his arm trying to make sure she wasn´t dreaming .

Sirius put his hand in top of hers-" I´m glad I didn´t" – Effy smiled, he was real, this was real. Her father was truly innocent but she wasn´t insanely happy. He was in Azkaban for thirteen years with dementors sucking out his soul. He couldn´t see Chuck or her grow up. They make her believe he was a murder, and for thirteen years she loathed that man. Or well everyone said that ,expect for Remus who never talked about it or Emily who never seemed to believed what they say about Sirius.

Effy felt as if someone had lit up a fire inside her stomach, she clenched her jaw and took her hand away from Sirius – "It isn´t fair"

"What? "–asked Sirius. Somewhere deep in the woods an owl hooted, the clouds covered the moon

"You, me, Chuck, Harry –She said coldly- "We were taken away from our parents. You were in Azkaban , while we grew up thinking you were some Voldemort lover , and Harry well…I mean I don´t know him ,but from what I´ve heard his life was horrible"

"Life isn´t fair" –Sirius said knowingly

"Yeah, I guess it´s right what they say –Effy said, gazing up at the starry sky.- "Life is a bitch and then you die"

"I might have been thirteen years in that place but I will never trade my life with anyone else" –He said reaching again for her hand – "Life has been hard for all of us , but we can´t get stuck in the past. If I didn´t kill_ him_ was because I want to have future ,a future with all of you. And I can´t started it by becoming a murder. I hate him but I love my kids more"

Effy moved closer to him,patting her dad´s hand – "So what´s going to happen next?"

"Well, they are still looking for me, so I can´t stay with you for very long"- Effy looked away , rage all over her, but Sirius gently made her face him again- "Hey, listen to me Eff…one day my name will be clear and I promise we will be a family again."

Effy sighted –" I should the one comforting you, not the other way around."

Sirius chuckled- "Hey it is about time I start acting as a father, which reminds me..." –He opened a close his left hand – "Give me those things"

"I´m not an addicted"- Effy said handling the cigars – "But please don´t tell them"

"I won´t but you have to quit smoking" He said squeezing her hand -"They are bad for you "

Effy sucked in a breath, surprise that he _did_ care about her. – "Not even one?"

"Not even one"- He said firmly – "What happen to my little girl?"

"I grew up" –Effy muttered but then saw Sirius´ hurt expression and added – "But don´t worry I can be pretty childish sometimes"

A pregnant pause passed until Sirius said- "I know this must be hard, but I was hoping you could give me a chance of been part of your life"

"You are my ..."–Effy tried not to choke with the next words- "You are my father, always have, always will. You didn´t do nothing wrong, of course you´ll be part of my fuc...messed up life"

"Good"- Sirius said pulling Effy into a hug- "Cause I´m not leaving you or Charles again"

Effy sank gratefully into her father´s embrace, feeling like finally that hole in her heart was finally filled. Her dad kissed the top of Effy´s head. His skin smelled like bath soap. Effy smiled wobbly. Her father wanted her. He really wanted her. Even though Remus was always like a father to her,and she loved him as one. Being in Sirius´ arms made her feel like a little girl again, like daddy´s little girl. And she was going to make sure Sirius stayed for good on her life. No matter what


	7. Effy s hard work

Three days later, Effy burrowed under her pillow, trying to drown out the sound of Chuck´s singing in the shower a song of The Weird Sisters. In the past few days they have spent a lot of time with Sirius. They were still at Remus cottage because not many people knew about it.

There was a knock at the door, and Remus poked his head in – "Morning Eff, breakfast is ready"

Effy covered her face and slid under the covers – "Who told Chuck he could sing?"

Remus laughed- "He is just happy."

"Yeah well"- Effy grumbled – "Couldn´t he be happy without singing? He already made me hate that song more"

"Try to be patient- Remus said- He is your little brother

Fine- she said and Remus retreated down to the hall. She kicked the sheets aside , put on her slippers and walked to the kitchen

Emily was already at the breakfast table ,massaging her temples – "Merlin that boy is going to make my ears explode"

"My thoughts exactly"- Effy muttered, walking across the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of tea- "Why is he so happy anyway? I mean I know he is glad Sirius is innocent but …"

"He received a letter this morning"–Sirius said entering the kitchen.

"Morning " –Effy said, Sirius kissed her cheek

"Morning Eff"- He flopped besides Emily – "I´m starving, feed me"

Emily narrowed her eyes-"Aye ,aye captain"–She stood up and went to grab something from the cabinet

"So what did the letter said?"–Effy asked sipping her tea

Remus who was sitting at the end of the table reading the paper, answered- It was from Krum ,something about the Quidditch World Cup.

Effy rolled her eyes – "Quidditch, of course"

"Quidditch, of course"- Chuck mimicked entering the room. His black hair still wet

"Quidditch, of course"- Effy repeated in a high-pitched voice and Chuck followed

"Quidditch, of course"

"Quidditch, of course"

"Quidditch, of course"

Chuck and Effy stuck out their tongues at the same time, rolling their eyes. Chuck then sat beside Remus.

"So, why are you so happy?"–Effy asked

"Krum invited me to the World Cup"– Chuck said – "Well actually he invite us. He send a ticket for you too"

"Of course he did, I´m his girlfriend you idiot"–Effy replied rolling her Krum was Chuck´s mentor and best friend from Drumstrang. At first Effy found it cute that they were such good friends but now it was weird because as friends they told each other everything and sometimes they spoke about her.

"Language" – Remus scolded fishing a slice of bread.

"Sorry"– Effy said quietly.

Sirius cleared his throat- "I allow that boy Krum continue breathing because I heard he is a very good Quidditch player but..."- He took out his wand, his expression grew serious - "If he ever breaks your heart , then I will comitte a murder "

"That´s so sweet"- Effy said placing her hand on her chest - "But he will never hurt me."

"Good" - Sirius put his arm around her- J"ust remind him that your father is Sirius Black "

Effy laughed. Viktor knew about Sirius but he never cared. He said once to Effy that what matter was the kind of person she was and not the kind of family she had.

Emily put on the table a dog dish with scrambled eggs – "Here you go Padfoot, enjoy "– She said in a faux-sweet voice

"Very funny" – Sirius said staring at the dog dish

Emily hugged Sirius – "Oh I´m sorry Pads, I just want to remember old times."

"For the old times"- said Sirius eating from the plate

Chuck wrinkled his nose – "Wait you are an Animagus ,right?"

Sirius nodded- "Yes, a black dog"

"Can you teach me how?" –Chuck said-"I always wanted to be a wolf"

"A wolf?"–asked Remus in disbelieve

"Yeah ,like you" –said Chuck cleaning his mouth with the back of his sleeve . Everyone remain quiet. – "But think it twice. I think I want to be a dog now. Girls love dogs after all ,right?"

"You are not becoming an animugus to get girls"- said Emily sternly –"As a matter of fact you are not getting a girlfriend any time soon"

"You don´t need to be an animugus to get a girl" – Said Sirius – "Luckily for you, no woman had ever turn a Black man down"- He leaned forward as if he was going to tell a secret- "The only thing you need to do is flash them your million galleon smile, say a few nice words and then…you have her on the palm of your hand."

"Well I´m pretty popular with girls" –Chuck admitted grinning

"It´s on the genes"- He said raising his cup – "And you are just beginning, in a couple of years girls will be all over you."

"They are already all over me"- Chuck smirked

"Hey!" – Emily smacked the back of Chuck´s head-" What does that suppose to mean? , I don´t want you to make me grandmother so early"

"Mom! I´m like fourteen" – Chuck raised his hands on the air -" Relax"

"Like that matters" –Emily shot back- "When I was fourteen…"- She opened and closed her mouth.–"Never mind, just no girls until you are eighteen"

Sirius burst out laughing. Remus shook his head- "Don´t give him more ideas Padfoot. He is a lot like you"

"I know"- Sirius said proudly- "But he has your heart"

"You know what´s the best of having two fathers?" –Chuck beamed –" Both of them have to give you allowances!"

Effy smacked her head – "You are an idiot"

"No, I´m broken."

"For what do you need money Chuck?" –asked Remus scratching his chin.

"I have a date with Mindy Goldsmith this Friday"- He rubbed his hands together- "She is a pureblood so I have to take her somewhere fancy"

"A date?"–Emily frowned – "With whose permission?"

"Oh come on mom! She is like the prettiest fourth-year girl of Drumstrang. All guys are into her"

Effy rolled her eyes and reach for the pile of letters that were at the middle of the table, tossing everything aside that wasn´t hers. Suddenly, she saw it. It was an envelope with the logo of the Daily Prophet. Her name was type neatly in the windowpane. Effy ripped opened the envelope and scanned the page. She read it´s content five times before it sunk in.

She has gotten the summer internship in the Daily Prophet

Yesssssssss!"- Effy screamed, clutching the paper

"Well, someone´s happy"- Remus said

"Yes yes yes "–Effy said shoving the envelope to him.

He took the envelope and studied it –" Congratulations Eff"- He motioned Emily over. When she saw it she gasped

"You´ll be like the youngest girl to ever get that internship!"

"I know!" –Effy cried jumping on her seat – "I can´t believe it!"

Chuck craned his neck to look to- "What´s that?"

Sirius also looked confused so Effy explained- Earlier this year I send a short story and an article discussing werewolves to a contest of the Daily Prophet. The prize was a summer internship in there …and I won!"

"Your prize is to work?" –Chuck asked in disbelieve

"It´s not a normal job. I´ll get to be the assistant of Barnabas Cuffe, he is the editor in chief!"- Effy cried

"Wow that´s great Effy"- said Sirius. Effy had told him how her dream was to become a well-known author- "I´m so happy for you"

"Thanks ,thanks!"

"That´s wonderful"- Emily said- How would you want to celebrate Eff? Dinner in London? What do you have in mind?"

"Hey we didn´t celebrate that they want to recruit me for the English Quidditch team"- Chuck complained,crossing his arms

"Oh ! you are right"- Exclaimed Emily – "So what do you want to do? Ask anything."

"Well I want to have pizza!" –Chuck beamed – "And go to that date"

"Pizza? "–Emily wrinkled her nose

"I want lemon- almond soufflés"- Effy chirped

"What´s pizza?" –Sirius asked

"You haven´t try it?" –Chuck asked indignantly. Sirius shook his head –"We gotta have pizza mom! Lots of pizza and ice-cream"

"Okay but just for today I´m going to allowed you eat sugar" – Emily said

!What about the date?"- Chuck asked grinning

Emily glanced at Remus looking for support –"You´ll go – Remus said finally

Chuck jumped on his seat –"Yes! You could give more advice ,right?"

Sirius pursued his lips, looking away. Remus scratched the back of his head while Emily twitched her lips –"You are leaving, right?" –Effy asked seen their expressions

"I can´t stay here any longer "–Sirius sighted –"They are still looking for me, it´s very dangerous."

"But…but"- Chuck stammered, his grey eyes widen – "You can´t leave, you just got here , we just …"

"I know son but it´s necessary "– Sirius answered gloomily – "I must go"

"When?"- Effy asked ,her stomach churning. She just got her father back ,and didn´t want to lose him so fast

Sirius sighted heavily- "Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!?"- Chuck and Effy shirked. A cold clammy feeling overtook Effy. Just five-minutes ago ,everything seemed perfect. She actually thought they could all be happy together

"When were you going to tell us?"–Asked Chuck

"Today ,at dinner"- Sirius said

"It´s very soon"- Effy whispered. It was so unfair that they were still looking for Sirius when he was innocent.

"Where will you go?"- Chuck asked

"I can´t tell you "–Sirius said- It´s not that I don´t trust you, but I don´t want to risk you. If someone catches me and they found out you knew where I was the whole time"- He shook his head- "All of you could be in very serious problems."

"He´ll be okay "– Emily said placing a hand on their shoulders- "Remus and me we´ll help him."

Effy ran her tongue over her teeth. Chuck was staring at the old clock that was hanging on the wall – "Don´t be sad"- Sirius said- "We´ll enjoy this day. We´ll buy that thing pizza and we´ll celebrate that my kids are so successful. Teams are fighting for Chuck to join their teams and my little girl got a very important internship. I am so proud of you"

Effy looked away, she didn´t wanted to cry, but Chuck jumped from his sit and hugged Sirius.  
Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around his son, kissing the top of his head. Emily covered her mouth, while Remus put an arm around her shoulders, resting his head on hers.

Effy hadn´t notice how alike Sirius and Chuck were. Both were tall, well-built and very handsome, with the same bone structure, the same long lustrous black hair and striking grey eyes. And for instance she also looked like her father. She always try pretend that she and Chuck weren´t related but it was very difficult, since Chuck was basically the male version of her, except Effy had a thin ballerina frame and was very short for her age.

Silent tears began falling from her eyes and she immediately whipped them.

"Oh come here Eff"- Sirius said pulling her also into the hug. Her head bumped with Chuck´s. Sirius kissed her head – "I´m going to miss you kids"

Effy clutched her hand around Sirius´ shirt and hold her brothers hand. She didn´t want him to go. When Effy looked up at her father, his eyes were glassy.

He let them go, turned around and placed his hands on the table, breathing hardly. –"Let´s have fun today" – He beamed – "It´s never too late to give my boy some good date advice"

Chuck grinned, giving his father a high-five -"Oh yeah!"

"Oh I haven´t told you but we are having a visit this summer"- Emily said mysteriously

"Who?"- asked Effy

"Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter? As in the boy-who-lived!"- Chuck exclaimed

"No"- Emily crossed her arms- "Harry Potter as in your cousin"- They knew that Harry was their cousin but haven´t never met him.

"Awesome! Another man at the house" –Chuck rubbed his hands

Remus laughed – "You´ll get along. He is a lot like your uncle James..." – Remus eyes widen, his eyes fixed on Chuck- "And you are just like your father. Merlin Ems, in what we got ourselves into."

"Oh! This reminds me a lot when I went to live with Padfoot!"–Sirius walked towards the small living room and everyone followed him. He flopped in the sofa with Chuck and Effy by his side .Emily and Remus squeezed in the small sofa. - "There was one time when Prongs and me where so bored that…."

The rest of the day Sirius told them stories about his time living with James Potter, his adventures with Remus and James, how much fun they used to have together. They talked and talked until Emily stopped them because she was pretty sure Chuck was going to try to make some of that stuff.

Effy´s heart cringed everytime she thought of not seen her father again , Sirius told them he will send them letters every week and that soon his name will be clear. But Effy doubted that was true...perhaps if she really want to see her father free, she should do something...

but what?


	8. Working girl

**Hello! I know this is suppose to be a Snape/OC story and he hasn´t even appear, but I want to give my OC (Effy) a story line before her life only spins around him. He will appear soon, I promise.**

**And I really want to hear your opinion so please tell me how it goes. No flames just ...positive feedback, if you don´t like it, tell me why (: I hate saying this but ...review,review ,review,review please! **

* * *

It had been already a week since Harry arrived to their house in London.  
Since Effy lived in the attic, there was an extra room which Emily transformed into Harry´s bedroom. She painted the walls with the Gryffindor´s colors, put new furniture and all kind of stuff a wizard teenager loves. Emily told them that she had always been there for Harry.

Harry´s aunt Petunia didn´t like Emily, so she disguised herself as a woman who worked for the social-services and went to visit him every month, claiming it was her job to make sure he was given the proper treatment and education.

The moment Harry arrived, he and Chuck become insta-buddies. They started talking about Quidditch, then about Harry´s crazy years at Hogwarts, how Voldemort was at the back of his teacher head, how he fought a basilisk, and how he travel in time to save Sirius. Then Chuck told him him about his years in Drumstrang which obviously weren´t as exciting as Harry´s but Harry seemed genuinely interested in hearing Chuck. Then they began talking about all kinds of stuff. Effy tried to join their conversation but she didn´t had any idea what they were talking about. Chuck introduce Harry to his favorite band The Weird Sisters, and some others bands Effy didn´t like.

Effy was surprised how kind Harry was even though he had a very hard childhood. They went out a lot that week, Emily took them to Diagon Alley so Harry could met her shop, and gave him a whole new wardrobe. She also took them to muggle places like the movies, parks and restaurants. Trying to spoil them as much as she could.

It was Sunday evening when Effy was trying to decide what she should wear for her first day at the Dailey Prophet tomorrow. Half of her closet was scattered all over her room. Frustrated she lay on her red carpet staring at the roof. Becoming a writer had always been her dream, and if she didn´t blew up things at the Prophet, perhaps she might reach it. She jingled her foot on the air, and suddenly it hit her._ What about the shoes?_! She stood up and went to her closet, wondering if high heels were needed.

"Whoa, what explode in your room?" –Chuck said from the door. Harry was beside him holding a bowl of chips"

"Nothing. I don´t know what to wear for tomorrow!- Effy sighted frustrated –Where is mom?"

"Had some emergency at the store- Chuck said walking inside her room and siting on her bed – "she´ll be back later"

"Ugh"- Effy flopped in a big pile of clothes –"I´m so nervous"

"Why?"- asked Harry from the door

"You can come in Harry" –Effy said – "No need to ask, unless I am you know…changing"- Because her bedroom was on the attic, she always had her door open because it was very weird that any of them came to the attic. Chuck on the other hand always locked himself at his room.

Harry blushed – "Good to know"

Effy laughed – "So what where you guys doing?"

"Nothing"- They quickly said at the same time. Effy rolled her eyes and pick up two dresses, one was a short black lace-panel dress and the other a red vintage dress

"So ,which one should I wear?" –She held up the two dresses

Harry who was now sitting beside Chuck, titled his head –"For what?"

"I´m starting working tomorrow as the assistant of Barnabas Curfew at the Dailey one, which one? –Effy asked nervously

Harry chuckled- "Effy I´ve been using this t-shirt since I was eleven."

Chuck rubbed his jaw –"Depends, are you working as his sex-cretary?"

"You bloody Idiot" - Effy threw him a pillow – "I´m serious"

"I thought you were Effy" – Chuck smirked – "Hello dad"

Harry was biting the inside of his cheeks trying to not laugh. Effy threw him another pillow- "Moron"

"Let´s go Harry"- Said Chuck standing up– "Let´s see if it works"

"If _what_ works? –Effy asked annoyed – "Chuck what are you doing?"

Chuck cracked his knuckles- "That´s for us to know and for you to obsess about"

Effy groaned- "Just don´t make the house explode."

The two of them left Effy´s room and went back downstairs. Effy pressed her fingers to her temples and kept agonizing over what to wear the next day. She collapsed on her french chateau king bed and without wanting she fall asleep

The adrenaline that was running on her veins woke her up at 6:30 am. Effy bolted from the bed and went to take a shower. She decided to wear the black dress with high heels and her hair in a high ponytail.

Everyone was still asleep when she went down. In the second floor the only sounds where the snores of Chuck. Effy took her high-heels and tiptoe towards the stairs. For her surprise Emily was already awake and waiting for her on the kitchen.

"Mom, what are you doing?" –Effy asked surprised

Emily looked her up and down- "Nice" – Effy smiled- "Well I want to wish you good luck"

"Thank you"- Effy said grabbing an apple

"Here, Sirius send it to you! –Emily handed her a pink package. Effy opened it to find a floral print bag

"It´s beautiful" –Effy whispered very touched that her father remember her first day of work.

"Remus charmed it so you can put anything you want in there "– Emily added –" He also wishes good luck"

Last night was full moon and for instance Remus was at the cottage. Effy glanced at the clock 7 : 30

"Shit"- She passed all her things to her new bag –"I really need to go"

"Okay. Have a nice day" – She kissed Emily´s cheek and went to the Floo Network

X X X X

"Elizabeth Black?"

Effy looked up and saw Barnabas Cuffe. He stood up in the doorway of one of the offices.

"Yes"- She stood up to shake his hand- "Elizabeth Black, pleasure to meet you"

"Barnabas Cuffed. Please follow me"

Effy nodded and she followed Mr. Cuffe into the room and sat down on the couch. Barnabas sat at the desk which was populated with stacks of papers – "I read your paper. It was very of passion and truth"

"Thank you"

"Congratulations by the way" – Mr. Cuffe arched an eyebrow – "Although I must say you are not what I was expecting"

Effy blinked, startled – "W-Why?"

"You are very young and to be honest you don´t look like the kind of girl who works in a paper" – He sat back in his chair – "But well then again appearances can be tricky"

"Totally"– Effy agreed – "I know everything about journalism"

"Good, because we are so busy with the World Cup articles that I really need a good asistent" –He flicked his wand and a opened a drawer, some papers flew into his hand

Effy gasped_, her wand!_ She was so nervous she totally forget her wand at home

"What´s wrong?" – Asked Mr. Cuffe his brow furrowed

What kind of witch forgets her wand? –"Uh nothing"- She lied. He´ll think she is a total fool for forgetting her wand.

Mr. Cuffe asked Effy some more questions about her strenghts and weaknesses and her knowledge of Wizarding History. With every question Effy answered ,Mr. Cuffe seemed more and more pleased, a tiny smile formed on the corner of his lips. Not once did he bring up how Effy was Sirius Black´s daughter or that her adoptive mother was Emily Lestrange, the owner of of the most successful stores of the wizarding world or that her boyfriend was Viktor Krum or that her cousin was Harry Potter, the boy-who-live. In that messy office, Effy was only budding writer , nothing else.

"I´ll be honest with you"- said Mr. Cuffe - " You seem very promising. Better than my last assistant"

Really?- Effy squeaked. Mr. Cuffe nodded -"Thank you so much! "

"Well" -Mr. Cuffe said- "Let´s start"

Effy put her pen of her pad and began writing furiously, everything Barnabas said.

"Miss Black ,you know there is a spell for writing itself?"- Barnabas asked

Yes, but I rather write it myself, sometimes I don´t understand what the pen writes" –She lied – "but don´t worry I got everything"

Barnabas smiled – "Good" -Her first task was to order the papers of his office – "I have a meeting to attend. I´ll be back in two hours. If you need anything ask for Kate"

Effy nodded. Barnabas left the room and Effy sat on his chair. She grabbed the first one, it was an article written by Rita Skeeter. Effy stuck out her tongue, she hated that woman, and as in cue the door flung open and Rita Skeeter walked in

"Barnabas I want...".- Rita stopped when she saw Effy - "Who are you?"

Effy jumped from her seat - "Elizabeth Black, I´m here for the internship "- She stuck out her hand but Rita didn´t shook it. -" Umm... Mr. Cuffe went to a meeting "

Rita looked at Effy for a moment -"Black? - Effy nodded. Rita let out a nasty laugh - "Well this is going to be interesting" - Rita eyed Effy up and down - "Why don´t you go and buy me a cup of Coffe? "

"Why don´t you go yourself? "- Effy said and inmediatley covered her mouth. She didn´t meant to say it out loud

Rita pursed her lips - "I won´t say it again. Go and buy me a cup of coffe" - She said coldly, her eyes hardening as they fell on Effy

"But..."- Effy started. She was there to work for Mr. Cuffe not for Rita Skeeter but for the look on Rita´s face that didn´t matter. Effy swallowed her pride and said - "How do you take it?"

So much for her first day

X X X X

The next Monday morning Effy strode into the crowed office of the Dailey Prophet. People were behind their desks, papers flying everywhere.

"Wait ,wait!"- Effy cried to the man of the elevator . The man put his hand on the door and allowed Effy to entered –"Thank you"

The elevator door opened to reveal more people running from one side to another. Effy made her way to her tiny desk that was outside Barnabas office. She flicked her wand and the drawer opened ,she took her agenda and check what was need to be done

"Well ,well ,well"- said Rita Skeeter dropping more papers in Effy´s desk - "_Effy_ Black"

"Moring Mrs. Skeeter"- Effy said coldly, not taking her eyes from her notebook –" I put in your office last night the list of articles Mr. Barnabas considers should be…"

"I decide what to write"- Rita said brusquely, cutting her off mid-sentence- "You should know that"

"Of course" –Effy muttered

"As a matter of fact I need your help for the one I want to write" – Rita sat at the edge of the desk,crossing her legs – "I need you to tell me about Emily Lestrange."

"She is my adoptive mother" – Effy said plainly –"That´s all I´ll tell"

Rita let out a bitter laugh –"You silly girl. Do you know why you are here?"

"I win the contest" –Effy said nonchalantly

"You didn´t won it" –Rita snarled – "You are the daughter of Sirius Black, who is on the run. Your adoptive mother is Emily Lestrange, your brother is Charles Black, the star of Drumstrang ,your boyfriend is Viktor Krum Quidditch prodigy and a little bird told me Harry Potter is living with you. Barnabas thinks he can get an excellent story from you."

Effy´s heart dropped. Was it true? -" He has never ask me anything" – Effy straightened some papers, deciding to ignore Rita Skeeter

"Oh Effy" –Said Mr. Cuffe standing in front of his office, Effy immediately took out her quick-quote qill –"Good you are here. I need you to take the papers to the Ministry, see if they approve it. Then arrange a meeting with Crouch ,make it be this Friday , then I need you to send this letters. Then help Fentere valid his sources, and when it´s ready bring it to me. Send an owl to my 2 Pm appointment saying I can´t make it today, rescheduled it."

"Yes Mr. Cuffe" –Effy grabbed the quick-note quill –" Consider it done"

"Perfect." – He nodded and closed the door.

Effy hung her bag , past Rita Skeeter and went to the Floor Network. In seconds she was a at the Ministry.

Thousands of people walked the main entrance, pushing Effy to the side.

"Watch it! you stupid girl"- Hollered a woman with black robes.

Effy raised her hand to give her the finger and then made her way to Crouch´s office.

Outside was a red-hair boy with horn-rimmed glasses, he looked up when Effy got near

"Hi I´m Elizabeth Black" – Effy said holding her hand out

The boy paled when she said Black –" Percy Weasly"

Weasly? Weasly…Weasly. Effy scratched the back of her head trying to remember were he sheard that name – Wait, you are Ron´s brother?

Percy´s mouth form an O- "Y-Yes, how do you know?"

Effy smiled- "He is friends with Harry"- Harry told them about Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, his friends from Hogwarts

"You know Harry ?"- He croaked

"Yeah, he is my cousin" – Effy said – "Anyway. I worked for Mr. Barnabas Cuffe and he wishes to make an appointment with Mr. Crouch"

"You work in the Dailey Prophet?" –He asked suspiciously.

"Yes "– She took out her agenda- "With who should I see the appointment?"

Percy gulped –"With me"

"Good, could it be this Friday? "–Effy asked

The boy took out a big leather notebook – "I must consult Mr. Crouch first, unfourtunley he is not here for the moment"

"For Merlin´s sake, do I have to do everything!" –Hissed a man with short grey hair and a narrow toothbrush moustache.

"Mr Crouch!"- exclaimed Percy – "What happened?"

"Never mind" – He put his hands on his hips – "This World Cup is killing me"

"Would you like a cup of tea?"-Offered Percy

"Yes,Weathery "– Said Crouch

"I bet that organizing port keys across five continents is very hard-" Effy said empathically. Over the week she heard that the Ministry was having trouble with the port keys

Crouch looked over at Effy in mild surprise- "It is, and you are?"

"Elizabeth Black ,I´m here on Mr. Cuffe orders" – Effy said shaking his hand

"The daughter of Sirius Black "- He said- "Your father had cause us a lot of trouble."

"I have never met him"- She said stiffly –" Anyway Mr. Cuffewishes to have a meeting with you this Friday night"

"It suits me perfectly" –Crouch said then turned to Percy who was holding the tea-" I though you were taking care of that appointment"

"Oh yes sir but…"- Percy turned red

Effy smiled –" Oh he did , that´s the reason why I came. To make it …official" – She winked at Percy, who blushed even more

"Fine ,tell him Friday night my office"- Crouch said impatiently- "It´s very important what we must discuss"

"Yes sir"

The man stared at her. For a split second, he was looking at Effy kind of suspiciously

"Well I must get going" – She said trying to control herself

"Wait a minute Miss Black" –Crouch said ,narrowing his eyes –"You haven´t heard of Sirius Black ,have you?"

Effy suck on a breath – "Why would I do that?"

"He is your father. Perhaps he tried to reach for you for help."

"Why would he do that?" – Effy asked innocently- She knew that if she say "no" he would tell she was lying

"Because he must be desperate"- Crouch said dryly –" It must be hard for you Miss Black , having your father on the run"

"It is hard for you having a son in Azkaban?" –Effy shot back. She read about Barty Crouch Jr. in some papers she was organizing

Crouch pursued his lips –"Do you always answer a question with another question?"

Effy smiled- "Does that bother you?"

Percy looked between them nervously. Crouch sighted- "You haven´t answer my question"

"Which one?" –Effy said

Crouch hands began shaking "– Never mind. Tell Barnabas to not be late"

Effy nodded. Crouch whirled around and shut loudly his door, she burst out laughing. Percy stared at her as if she was insane –"It´s not funny"

"According to whom?" –Effy snapped.

"How disrespectful!" – Percy shirked indignantly

Effy rolled her eyes and muttered –"Pussy"

Percy´s mouth dropped. Effy chuckled and went to the other section of the Ministry to handle the papers Mr. Cuffe told her.

A slithery sensation crept down her back as she remember the way Mr. Crouch looked at her, almost as if he knew something. But it was impossible the last time she heard from Sirius he was in...well she didn´t know where, he never told his location but he was safe .And he was going to stay that way


	9. The one that got away

Saturday night, Effy Black and her boyfriend Viktor Krum sat at Effy´s living room playing Wizarding Chess. Emily had taken out Harry and Chuck and Remus was still working at the library. Both of them had the house to themselves. Usually they spend the summer together, either in Bulgaria or in London, she had known Krum´s parents since she was eight ,so she was more than welcome back there, but this summer they barely had time to write to each other. Viktor was busy with quidditch practice for the World Cup and she was almost all day in the Daily Prophet

"I won!" –Krum goaded

Effy laughed –"You always win"

Victor squeezed Effy´s hand – "I´ ll let you win next time "– He kissed her cheek.

Though quidditch player, Drumstrang golden boy Victor Krum wasn´t exactly her type-She always imagined dating a tall, dark mysterius guy. Viktor had slowly won her. She had always been afraid of flying a broom, but he helped her pass that fear. He knew she loved painting, and one day he took her to the most beautiful place an artist could dream of. He even went with her to a muggle art gallery even though he knew nothing about art.

They´d been a couple for four years and Effy felt more in love with him than ever. Not that she had actually told him that but it was pretty obvious , he loved her too no? Effy was more than willing to take the next step. After all now both of them were grown ups.

"Yeah right"" – Effy giggled pushing away the chess – "Are you nervous for the World Cup?"

Victor sighted – "A little. It´s my first Cup" - He stretched his arms and Effy could see his muscles beneath his shirt.

"You are going to be wonderful .I´m sure you´ll win" –Effy said – "You are the best"

"Thanks" – Viktor mumbled. – "How´s work?"

Effy rolled her eyes –"Rita Skeeter continues thinking I´m a house elf. Yesterday she asked me to get her laundry! I don´t even work for her"

Krum smiled sadly – "You are just starting"

"I guess"- She whispered moving closer to him –" I´ve miss you "– Since he attended Drumstrang and she Beauxetons they only saw each other on the summer

"I…." - Victor bent towards her. But he paused for a moment and swallowed hard, just like a kid who doesn't wants to take his medicine but has too.  
He cupped his hands on Effy´s face and slowly his lips meet hers. They were kissing, but not very dynamically. It was awkwardly. It was like kissing a boy who had never kissed before.

Both pulled away. Effy´s heart sunk, he was acting very weird. And maybe, just maybe it was time for something different

Effy smiled mysteriously at him, reach for her wand and turned on an old stereo. It was a muggle artist.

"What are you doing?"-Victor asked

She stood up ,throwing at pillow at him. The she began playing with her hair, moving her hips at the music rhythm. Krum laughed nervously.

Effy continue dancing slowly ,running her hands through her face ,her neck , then slowly down her thighs. She leaned into his ear –" You are so handsome"

"Wh—hat?"- He stammered. Effy pushed him back to the couch.

Then slowly, performing her first striptease. Effy unbutton her dress and dropped it to the floor. Victor gasped. She was only in her thin purple lace thong and a purple bra. Thanks to Emily´s no-sugar police and running every morning round the neighborhood, Effy had a great body.

"E-e-e-e-ff"-He croaked. Effy started kissing Viktor´s neck, he let out a small groaned. Effy smiled ,maybe this was what they needed.

"I love your Bulgarian accent"- She whispered, climbing on top of him. Krum tried not to look at her body, but failed.-"You want me" – She reached for Krum´s hand and licked his fingers ,sucking greedily on the tip of each one, then she sank farther into her couch and tried to unbutton Victor´s pants

"No"– Viktor caught her hand – "I don´t"

Effy stared at him –"What?"

"I don´t want you"- He repeated – "Not like this"

Effy put her hands on her hips– "I don´t understand. We´ve been dating for years! Don´t…don´t you love me?"

That was something she was dying to ask Victor since last summer. Victor looked away and took a long time to respond.

"I don´t think so "– He answered finally

Effy took a step back, feeling as if he´d slapped her across the face – "What? Am I not pretty enough?"

"Merlin Effy"– Viktor said, sounding surprised – "You are the prettiest girl I know. But not everything is related to beauty"

"You think I´m shallow?" – Effy asked, disgusted

"No of course not. But you are not who I thought "– Victor started – "The parties, smocking, failing your classes. I don´t want to be with someone like that"

Effy let out a bitter laught- "Oh ,I´m sorry for not been _perfect_"

How dare Viktor to tell her those things? . It wasn´t like she was failing ,she just didn´t get perfect grades like him, but it was because she was more focus in trying to get into another school, a muggle school, and Viktor knew how much that meant for her.

"I feel like you don´t respect yourself" – He handle her the dress

Effy squeezed her eyes shut and turned away – "I just wanted to show you how I feel"

"There are other ways" – Viktor said looking away

Effy tried to take a breath, but her lungs felt cinched tight with strings –" Don´t you want to have sex with me?"

"I want it to be with someone special"- He whispered-" And…"

"I´m not special" – Effy finished, her hands trembling.

Krum stood up – "I´m sorry Effy"

"I´m sorry I wasted my time with a prude like you!"- Effy snapped putting her dress again. She didn´t want to cry, not in front of him, but she was crushed, he didn´t love her.

"This was something I wanted to tell you long time ago"- His voice cracked a little-" I don´t think things are working between us"

"W-Why?"

Viktor shrugged. -" Things have change. I mean we don´t have that much in common, do we?"

The room was suddenly so quiet that Effy could hear the ticking of the wall cloack. An enormus lump formed on her , they didn´t have anything in common ,but that was what made their bond so special

"So that´s it? All the time we spent together, all we been through…just doesn't matter?"

Krum shook his head –"I´m sorry Eff"- Effy looked at him and she realized that he´d already said good-bye to her long ago.

Tears streamed down her eyes. She remembered all the summers she´d spent with Krum. All the quidditch matches she attended, even though she wasn´t interest in it. All the secrets she´d confessed, like how she felt always like outcast that didn´t belong anywhere, her dreams , her fears ,he knew everything about her. And maybe that was the reason.

"GET OUT!"- She screamed throwing at him a glass that was on the table. It hit him, a trickle of blood fall from his cheek. Hundreds of little pieces of glass shattered to the floor. She pulled out her wand and pointed at him

"You´re insane! "–He cried slamming the door behind him

Effy breathed heavily. She couldn´t speak even if she wanted, she turned around and strode towards her room. She began crashing everything related to him. Pictures, gifts ,the pictures she drew of him. Screw him! She thought bitterly. Effy stood in front of her life-sized mirror glaring at her tear-stained reflection. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why couldn´t he accept her? Why couldn´t he stay with her? Why? Why?

She always dreamt that when they had relations it was going to be very special. There weren´t going to be candles or rose petals on the bed, just the two of them. Viktor and Effy . They were going to made love. But it turned out that he didn´t even love her.

X

Not so far away, in a little town, a man named Severus Snape was also having heart issues. Why? He wondered for the zillion time, why did he still love her? Why couldn´t he fell for another woman? Was he doomed to love someone who was no longer alive? Why? Why? Why?

Before he knew it he was standing outside a pub. He promised himself that he would never ever drink alcohol, not after he saw his father beating up his mother for that. Countless times his father entered the house drunk .Severus Snape vowed himself to never drink a drop of alcohol. But he couldn´t bear it longer, she was gone. But even when she was alive she was gone. He loose her when he called her mud blood, perhaps he even loose her before that. He loose her ,because Lily was never his.

The bartender asked him what he wanted. The only drink that came to his mind was fire whiskey but wait, this is a muggle pub and there is no such thing here. Instead he replied "The house specialty"

The bartender give him a wryly look, moments later he put a cup of something clear that looked like water

Vodka- said the bartender and turned around

Severus Snape stared at the liquid in front of him. He shouldn´t be doing this, he shouldn´t be drinking. He had never done it before, so why start now? But somehow it seemed like the only way.

Besides nothing will happen if he drank just one time, right?


	10. Severus, my hero

**Hello! So, finally Severus appear and he will be OOC because ,well he is very difficult to write and I know this is not something he will _actually_ do but it´s a fanfic so anything is possible **

* * *

An hour later, Effy sat on a wooden barstool at some muggle was the skankiest pub she could find. The music thrummed in Effy´s ear. Vague outlines of bodies gryated on the dance floor.

Effy didn´t want to stay home, crying all night . _No way!_ Effy straightened her little black dress, and rotated her toes in her plataform heels

"What can I get you beautiful?" The bartender asked smirking

Effy smiled filtriliously leaning in the counter - "Surprise me"

He chuckled and set down a vodka-cranberry. She drank it all in her first sip

"Woah, someone is thirsty" – The bartender teased

Effy shrugged- "Another …please"- She gulped her drink, again and again.

_I want to be with someone special_ Effy mimicked in her head – _You are not who I thought you were._ What about the time he told Effy she was the most amazing person he ever met? Huh? Or how about the countless times they lay in his backyard starting at the stars, planning their future together. He was going to be the best Quidditch player, while Effy would either be a well-known author or a painter. Krum said she could be both._ You are so talented_- He said once - _So ,so talented ,beautiful and intelligent, I can´t believe you are real. I can´t believe how lucky I am to have you_

"Liar!" –Effy cried. Some of the people who were in there stopped and stared at her. Effy sighted.

A man sitting at the end of the barstool snorted, rolling his eyes." What?-" She snapped at him

The man stared at her for a moment, his gaze was cold. Effy pursued her lips ,if he thought he was going to scared her ,he was wrong .She was Effy Black and she wasn´t scared of anything. Effy winked at him. He furrowed his brow

"Pathetic "– He muttered returning his attention to his drink, which was still complete. He looked angry and tormented, just like her.

Effy opened her mouth then close it. The last thing she wanted was to have a fight with a complete stranger. – "Is it that bad?" – She said pointing to his drink

He clenched his jaw and hold up his cup –" I´ve never drink in my whole life" - His eyes were fixed on the vodka-" But today that´s going to change"

Effy sighted heavily –"I´ve never had sex in my whole life, but today that´s going to change"- She glanced around trying to find a guy which she could hook up. At the back of the bar were some collage boys dancing wildly. At the other end was a guy with blonde hair and green eyes. She always thought that having relations with someone was something very special. That it should be done only with the person you truly love. And just with that person.

But what the hell? She was just been stupid, even dorky for thinking that. But what did she know about love? Effy scolded herself for all the years she wrote poems about him, how she drew him again and again. She always thought he loved her, and it turned out he didn´t even like who she was. Maybe love didn´t exist.

Effy pushed her hair back and sip her vodka once more. This time calmly. She glanced at the man. He must be in his mid-thirties, he had long-black-greasy hair and deep black eyes.  
_Damn. Just…damn ._  
He was very handsome, despite his long nose and crooked teeth. He made a face ,after he sip his drink

"You never have drink before, have you? "-Effy said watching his gross-out-expression

"No"- He said coldly. This time Effy could appreciate his voice, it was grave and silky.

"What are your drinking? "–Effy looked at his glass

He didn´t replied. He stared at an old picture on the wall. Effy shifted uncomfortably on her sit, looking for the blonde guy._Shit_,he was gone.

The bartender put a little towel over his left shoulder, looking from Effy to the man- "Suffering from a heart-break?"

The man muttered something Effy couldn´t quite hear and then he drank all the content of his cup. He ordered more. So did Effy, it was the fourth cranberry-vodka and she could already feel the alcohol reaching her brain, she was so drunk that even the bartender seemed cute

She stood up to dance, but as she passed the man, she nearly tripped over a small step that separated the bar from the dance floor. Effy wheeled her arms around, trying to keep herself from falling. Suddenly, she felt the man´s strong arms wrap around her waist. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, her heart began beating so fast, like it she had run a marathon. Heat rose to Effy´s cheeks. She breathed his spicy soapy smelled mix with alcohol. Effy could feel his smooth, hard chest beneath his black long sleeve shirt. By the look of the man Effy was sure he could hear her heart beating. He abruptly pulled Effy upright, and again they stared at each other.

A new Mariah Carey song filled the room. Effy giggled loudly- "I love that song!" – She said grabbing the man´s hand – "Come let´s dance"

The man was about to complained but Effy pulled him harder towards the dance floor- "It´s just a dance! "– She said woozily

He didn´t say yes or no. The man just stared at her as if he had discovered new specie. Effy put her hands around his neck, throwing her head back she sang - _And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, and you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive_ – She laugh even more ,suddenly the lyrics sounded very funny. – "Did I already say I love that song? I love love love loveeeee that song. I am going to marry that song. Can you do that? Marry a song?"

"No "–He said again in the same cold tone that before

Effy stuck out her lower lip –"It´s a shame. Music is the only thing you can truly love without having your heart break for it. Music never breaks hearts, it heals them."- She sighted loudly. Then Effy notice that the man was just standing there like a statue –" Don´t tell me you have never dance before!"

The man pursued his lips –"No"

"It´s very easy!"- Effy cried –"You just move from one side to another"-She placed his hands on her waist –" Left ,right ,left, right"

But every time the man tried to move ,he stepped on her – "Ouch!"

"I don´t know how to dance"- He repeated ,anger in his eyes. Effy twisted her mouth, and idea formed on her head, she took of her high-heels and threw them away from them. Then she stood on his black shoes

"This way it´ll be easier"- She said holding him harder – "I´m not that heavy ,right?"

"No"- He started moving from one side to another. His presence irradiated such misery and loneliness, Effy found herself drawn towards it. She hugged him tighter. He rested his chin in her hair. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was something else, but Effy felt something very strong for him.

They continue dancing like that several minutes. Mariah was singing the last lines and Effy wished the song could last more. _Please don´t finish_ –Effy pleaded silently but Mariah didn´t listened.

The music was over and they both pulled away. She stared into his eyes, that somehow resembled long deep tunnels. Effy wonder what was at the end of those tunnels.

She slowly stood on her tiptoes and surprisingly the man bent towards her. The whole energy between them changed. Effy squeeze her eyes trying to read his mind. Remus taught her about Legimilis last summer and she was able to perform it, but wait!, she didn´t had her wand with her. But it didn´t matter, she was still able to see right through him: pain, loss, reject…hatred. He immediately looked away, as if a shield had slid from his eyes, revealing the kind of man he truly was. Effy felt incredibly attracted to him, an attraction she never felt with Krum. This was exactly what she had wanted all her life but still it felt wrong. The small rational part of her brain told her to go home

Effy slowly and painfully back off ,but the man stopped her, holding tighter her waist- "Don´t go" –He murmured, the tone of his voice made Effy´s stomach flutter. Forget Mariah Carey song! She wanted to marry his voice. Effy nodded unable to find her own voice.

"Stay still"- He commanded, his hand lifting to her face. Effy felt her heart was going to rip her chest cavity. His thumb brushed over the corner of her mouth. She felt herself trembling.  
His eyes darken more, something she didn´t thought was possible. An intangible force field formed when he bent a little more towards her, surrounding Effy, closing her with him, separating them from the rest of the world. In that moment it was just both of them. But it wasn´t just a physical attraction, it was something more deeply. She had this weird sensation she already knew him, it was more like she wanted to remember him.

At the same time, they sealed their mouths together. Thousands of fireworks explode on her whole body. His lips were soft and gentle. Effy´s legs stopped working, but he held her even tighter, lifting her up like a doll. And she felt like one. Her soul was living her body. Going up and up ,up, it was the weirdest out of body experience she ever felt, wondering for a moment if she was astral projecting herself. But then he stopped kissing her and the invisible tether extending her up snapped tight and instantly she was inside her body. _Why did he stop?_

"I´m sorry"- He said silky

"You should "–Effy whispered, he looked slightly offended and looked away, but Effy made him face her – "For stopping "– She curled her fingers on his hair, using the strings to direct his mouth over hers. He groaned, and deepened the kiss. Again her soul was leaving her body. Fire run through her veins, making her so hot, she felt the need of taking her clothes off.

And before knowing it, she was in an old cabin that was near the pub. The temperature dropped drastically now they were alone.

"We can´t.– He said – "We are drunk"

"No I´m not"- And it was true she felt completely sober. She felt more aware than ever. The rain was falling loudly over the roof. The cabin smelt like wet wood mixed with dust. She was on her five senses, damn it she even had one more.

And then it happened, but it was completely different like with Krum . They undress each other with their gaze. And then everything happened slowly. She didn´t rip her clothes this time.  
He stepped closer to her. Effy was shocked how much she needed someone she met an hour ago. But she didn´t want to let him go. Their eyes met once again , and the only thing Effy wanted to do was to fusion with him, collide so quickly into him they become one. The only problem was that her legs still didn´t answered and was afraid to fall down. So she stood there, very still.

"What am I doing?" –He asked to himself – "This is wrong"

"Then why does it feel so right?" –She said breathlessly. His dark eyes soften, and his body moved in, caging her against the cold wall. A part of her brain was screaming: _What are you doing, he is a completely stranger!_

"Just once"- He whispered putting his hand on her cheek

"Just once"- She repeated imitating his movement. His skin was smooth, Effy made little circles on his cheeks

He kissed her, slowly, sweetly, gently.

"Wait ,what´s your name?-" His voice sent shivers up her arms and his lips brushed her ear

"Lizzy" – She croaked. Lizzy was another abbreviation for Elizabeth. Her uncle James and her father, Sirius, were the ones who gave her the nickname "Effy" –" Yours?"

"Severus"

Effy´s heart flipped- "That´s the most beautiful name I´ve ever heard" –She murmured wrapping her arms on his neck. He kissed her lips twice moving his hand to her hip. The warmth of his palm made her shiver uncontrollably

"You are trembling" - He said, his brow furrowed

"I know"- She whispered- "I just…I´ll sound completely dorky but ….I´ve never felt like this before"

He didn´t answered, his hands stopped moving down her body. Their gazes locked. Electricity zinged straight down through her body. A grey cloud covered his eyes, swirling with heat. Effy suddenly knew that he was having a battle with himself in that moment, debating whether stopping that madness or continue in that bizarre dream. He felt like he couldn´t have her but he wanted her. And she wanted him.  
She smiled ,resting her forehead on his mouth and slowly look up at him. His thumb stroked her jawline as he leaned closer. Effy closed her eyes. And then they were kissing, slowly, very slowly. She could taste his lips. A new discovery for her: Lips do have flavors. His were bittersweet.

"No"- He said drawing back. After a pause he changed his mind and kissed her again. Effy jumped, grapping her legs around his waist, tracing little kisses on his neck. Everything around her began spinning so quickly. He carefully placed her in a small couch that was at the other side of the room. Effy was so dazzled by him that she didn´t care that the couch was all dusty and smelled like rat piss.

She heard herself gasping, heat rushing through all her body. The whole room seemed to go darker around them as he leaned in, but again he stopped. Effy nodded. It was like having a silent conversation. He pursued his lips, and Effy smiled.  
Yes she wanted this. She stood up, breathing heavily. He stood behind her, carefully unzipping her little black dress, it fell into the floor. Again she was only on her underwear. Effy whirled around, his soulful black eyes deepened into her eyes, he didn´t look at her body, just her eyes. Which was worse, she rather had him looking her body than her soul.

But not once he broke their gaze, not even when she pulled of his shirt. She pressed her thin hands on his chest, and Effy felt him sucking a breath. Severus stopped breathing, so did Effy. But they continue staring at each other.

Effy licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his bare chest, she nestled her head under his chin. They just stood there, feeling their bodies. His hand travel down her back, without actually touching her, but she could feel it and that made her anxious.  
This was so different from what Effy expected. She imagined him kissing her fiercely, banging her against a wall. She did not expect him to act like a gentleman. He had not even touched her. Not look at her body once. She wanted to have sex, not made love.

They kissed again and again and again until their lips burned. Then time froze. She was lying on the coach, he was on top of her, he pushed her black hair away from her face.

Effy bit hard her lip but at the end she let out a loud gasped as he trailed kisses down her neck. She squeeze hardly the sheets, until her knuckles turned white ,she didn´t want to scream, but Effy felt as if she was going to explode.

He continue kissing her neck , her stomach, and father down. Then she rolled on top of him, kissing his face, then his mouth. He moaned, it vibrated in his chest, that primitive sound made Effy stopped, her heart couldn´t take it more. Again she began shaking, panting. A huge lump formed on her throat. That simple moaned made her feel an invisible sword clutching in her stomach, ripping her whole body. She just couldn´t move.

He sensed it and again rolled on top of her. Effy maneuver to nod, encouraging him to continue the job. They maintained eye contact again.

His eyes seemed too asked- Are you sure?

And her smile was shouting – Absolutely

Both of them inhaled deeply, Severus pulled her closer, and then… it happened.

* * *

**Review? please...tell me what you think  
**


End file.
